Web of Lies
by FangbangerLayla
Summary: AH Eric Northman's five year old daughter is abducted along with a stranger, Sookie Stackhouse. Find out who took them and why. As the twists and turns unfold and motives become clear, who will come out unscathed? S/E Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my new story. It's definitely a mystery in the same vein as Taken (Liam Neeson), but with an SVM twist. This is AH, that will be around 20 chapters or so. It's not completely written, but I have an outline, so I expect updates to be weekly. I don't own SVM**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taken**

**EPOV**

"Dadeeeee!" I heard my lovely, obnoxious, overly excited daughter bellow. I was sitting in my home office, working through Quickbooks trying to figure out how much in quarterly taxes I owed. We had been making really good money lately, thanks to my new bartender, Chow. He was built like a professional wrestler and had some killer tattoos that had the patrons fawning. The women loved him, and in turn, loved the drinks he made for them. Area 5, the bar I owned in Shreveport, was my main source of income, though I did have a few smaller investments. The bar was my main priority and the reason for my current tax dilemma.

"Dadeeee, Dadeee, Dadeee, Dadeee." Pam said over and over, as if I didn't hear her the first time. I loved my daughter, truly I did, but sometimes, I just wanted to take a break from being her father for just one second. Her mother, Aude, had died during childbirth, so it's been just me and her since the beginning.

Being a single father to a baby girl had to be the most difficult job in the world. I swear that it was, but I wouldn't trade her for the world.

"What is it baby girl?" I replied happily after taking a moment to gather myself.

She was adorable. She put her hands on her hips and gave me _the look_. Every father knows that look, it's the one that had me wrapped around her little finger no matter what she said or did.

"You forgotted. Tomorrow is the pony party at Leesha's. There's gonna be ponies, and cake, and ice cream and a bouncy house, cuz it's her birfday!" She said while using my legs as leverage to bounce up and down. She hadn't even had any sugar today; I couldn't even imagine what she would be like after Felicia's birthday party.

"Dadee! We gots to go Wal-Mart to gets her a present!" She said as she continued jumping up and down on my knees.

"I know baby. Why don't you go change and give daddy five minutes and we'll go to the store, ok?"

I almost forgot about the birthday party, though I'm not sure how since Pam had been talking about it nonstop for a month now. Pam was five years old and the little girl, Felicia, was in her Kindergarten class with her and was also Pam's "bestest friend". They were adorable together.

"But Dadeee! I am dressed!" She said in her little exasperated tone that told me she was not going to change. She was wearing a Cinderella princess costume, complete with tutu and tiara.

"Baby, those are play dress up clothes, not going out clothes." I said to her as I took the tiara off her head and handed it to her.

"But dadee!" she started to whine.

"No buts, go change or else we won't go to the store." I said in my no nonsense "dad" tone.

"Fine." She frowned as stomped out of my office huffing the entire time. I could hear her exaggerated steps as she stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

I blew out an exasperated breath of air and finished up in Quickbooks.

_I love being a father, I love being a father. I love my daughter, I love my daughter. _

Ugh, Wal-mart. I could think of about a million other places that I'd rather go than that big box hell hole. Going to that damn store ranked up there with getting a colonoscopy on the list of things I'd like to do.

The place was crawling with people dressed in their Sunday worst. I couldn't even fathom how some people could walk out of their house wearing what they were wearing and thinking "oh yeah this looks acceptable for public viewing." No. It just wasn't ok.

"Daddee, Leesha wants a Princess Jasmine dress. I'm gonna wear my Cinderella dress and we're gonna play princesses. She tolded me that's what she wanted." She said as I put her in the basket.

"Ok, baby girl, we'll get her the Jasmine dress." I said laughing as I hoisted her into the basket.

Pam's hair was pale blonde, just like mine and apparently just like Cinderella.

As we made our way towards the toy section of the store, Pam began fidgeting in the cart. Her eyes were darting from toy to toy and I just knew that she was about to start whining.

"Dadeee, can I get down? Pretty please with cheese on top?" she begged.

"OK, but you have to stay right next to me." I said sternly. The store was packed and there were so many kids running around, that I was worried about her getting lost.

"Okay dadee, I promise." She said in her cute voice that held my heart hostage.

I put her down and immediately she ran towards the Baby dolls. I watched her carefully trying in vain to wrangle her towards the princess clothes. We may have come here with the sole purpose of buying a gift, but I was under no delusions that that was all we were going to be leaving the store with.

"Can I get this dadee? " She said holding up some kind of baby doll. "Oh and this too?" she said holding up some baby clothes.

"Is that for Felicia?" I asked innocently, knowing the answer was no.

"Huh Uh, it's for meeee!" she exclaimed as she put them in the basket.

"But sweetie, we're here to shop for a gift for your friend." I said gently.

"Bestest Friend." She corrected. "But I want something too!" she wasn't throwing a fit, so I didn't find the harm in indulging her just a little bit.

"Ok, you can get the doll and the clothes, but that's all. We need to go get a gift for your bestest friend." I told her. She thought about it for a minute, then agreed. Thank god. "

Just as we rounded the corner towards the princess clothes aisle, Pam knocked over a large display of board games. Great.

"I'm sorry dadee, I didn't mean to." She said biting her lip looking afraid as if I were about to punish her.

"It's ok baby, just hold onto the basket while I pick up the games." I told her.

She had managed to knock over about 100 boards games. Chutes and Ladders, Candyland, Operation, and who knows what all else all fell like dominoes across the middle of the store. As I finished putting the last one on the shelf, I had calmed down enough to deal with my rambunctious child in a manner appropriate for public.

"Ok, Pam, let's go find the…" but the words died on my tongue as I turned to see that my cart was sitting there and Pam was nowhere to be found.

Panic ratcheted through my body as I forgot about the cart and began to run up and down the toy aisles. But she was nowhere to be found, not a trace.

I was shaking with fear, trying to think of all the places in the store that she could have run off to. The problem was that the store was huge and there were items that would pique her interest in every corner.

I remembered that Wal-mart had that Code Adam thing, where they lock down the store in the even that a child went missing. So I took off up to customer service so that they could lock the store down.

Two hours. It had been Two hours since I'd last seen her. She was nowhere to be found and the police had been called. The store was in the process of going through the security tapes and I was a giant nervous wreck.

"Would you like some coffee or water sir?" Someone asked me. I was pacing like a caged lion.

"No, I want my daughter." I replied angrily. I knew it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't contain myself. I was shaking with anger and I had no outlet for it.

"I know Sir. The police are here and are going through the tapes. " The woman replied. I wanted so badly to be in that room with them as they went through the tapes, but they wouldn't allow me.

That pissed me off beyond belief, and they threatened to arrest me if I didn't calm myself down. Fuck them, see how they react if their child goes missing.

"Mr. Northman?" A police officer called. I stopped pacing immediately, hoping that he would tell me that my daughter had been found.

"We have some developments to inform you of." The officer said.

My anxiety was swelling and I didn't think I could take it if they had bad news to tell me.

"I'm Officer Pryor, please come this way." He said and indicated which way to follow.

I walked into what was clearly used to monitor the stores, security tapes. Where were these fuckers when my child was lost and alone wondering the store? Didn't they notice a scared little girl?

"We have some footage that you need to see. And before we show it to you, please know that the Shreveport PD is already in action." He said as a matter of fact.

His words did nothing to calm me. What the fuck did he mean that the Shreveport PD was already on it? Something had happened to her and I was going to murder someone.

Officer Pryor sat me down in front of a monitor and the guy next to me hit play.

The camera was one that was situated on top of a light pole in the parking lot. I saw Pam wondering around near where my car was parked. Clearly she had gotten lost and wondered to the spot where she knew I would go eventually. I could see her tear stained face and she looked so frightened.

A noticed a woman, putting her groceries into a piece of shit late model white Malibu. She was a pretty woman, young, with blonde hair and a little sundress on. She noticed my daughter crying and approached her. The woman hunched down to talk to her and she looked as though was comforting her. Pam's tears had subsided a bit and the woman wiped my daughter's tears from her cheek. The woman stood and grabbed Pam's hand and as they were about to start walking back towards the store, a white Ford Expedition pulled up beside them. The passenger door flew open and a man got out of the car. In an instant, he had grabbed both my daughter and the woman and threw them in the SUV. The car sped off and all that was left as evidence that they were taken was the woman's purse.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I swore that I was going to have a heart attack and my world came to a crashing halt.

"Who the fuck was that?" I asked. Did they target Pam or the woman?

"Why are we standing here? Why isn't someone tracking down that motherfucker?" I demanded, flailing my arms wildly.

"We got the plates, and the Shreveport PD has all their resources out tracking the car. Believe me Mr. Northman, we are doing everything that we can to find your daughter." Officer Pryor said. I nodded in acceptance, while clutching my heart.

"I know that this is very difficult for you, and believe me when I say that we take child abductions very seriously. We are doing everything that we can." Said the officer.

The word "abduction" played over and over in my head. How was this happening to me? My child? This shit only happened in movies. My daughter was the victim of an abduction. I couldn't wrap my head around that. My head was pounding and my heart was beating wildly. I couldn't help the stream of tears as they fell from my face.

It was all I could do to not tear apart that office. How could I have let her get away from me? This was my entire fault. My daughter had been abducted my god only knew who because I couldn't watch her.

Someone was saying something to me, but I don't know who and I didn't care what they were saying. All I could think about was the crazy evil things that whoever took my daughter was doing to her. The only thought that saved my sanity was the hope that maybe, just maybe, the woman who was taken along with her could somehow escape and protect my baby. I held on to that belief and prayed that it came true.

"Who was the woman?" I asked robotically.

Officer Pryor came back over towards me holding her ID in his hand. "Name's Sookie Stackhouse, 23 years old from Bon Temps Louisiana."

I knew where that was; it was a small town about 30 minutes away. All I could do was hope and pray that this woman, Sookie Stackhouse, would be able to protect my baby in my place.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I am so overwhelmed by all the positive response to this story. 65 alerts, 24 reviews! That's amazing! SO thank you all for taking time to leave me a little note. I didn't get a chance to respond to each of you, instead opting to keep writing, so I hope you'll excuse me for that. **

**Many of you stated that you haven't seen the movie Taken, but for those of you who have, you know that it deals with human trafficking, and more specifically trafficking into the sex trade. While this story will delve into that arena, I want to assuage your fears and state up front that n****either Sookie nor Pam will actually be treated in that manner, though the threat will be there. I just wanted to put that warning out there just in case the topic disturbs any of you. **

**P.S I don't own SVM...Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Simple Errand**

**SPOV**

The problem with living in a small town was that there's basically no amenities, well at least any convenient amenities. I had one simple task to achieve today, pick up a new crockpot so that I could make my famous pulled pork for my boyfriend. The issue was that in Bon Temps, no one sold crockpots. The Ace Hardware was my best bet, but even then that was a longshot.

So in order to buy a new crockpot, I had to make the one hour round trip trek (not to mention wasting a quarter tank of gas) into Shreveport so that I could pick one up at the Wal-Mart. And why did I have to run that particular errand? Well, my boyfriend, Bill Compton, insisted that I make him my famous pulled pork.

I had been dating Bill for about five months, and he was everything that a small town girl like me could ever dream of. He was smart, wealthy, charming and above all he had impeccable manners. Had my grandmother still been alive, I just knew that she would love him to pieces.

Bill was not from Bon Temps originally which only added to his appeal. He moved here six months ago from New Orleans, though he had originally been from Clinton, Mississippi, which was a small suburb just west of Jackson. Bill worked as a freelance computer programmer and therefore was able to work from home and at his leisure, though he was never one to ignore me in favor of work, which I found very respectful.

Bill had been raving about my cooking and was pretty insistent that I make him my pork; oddly enough he was very specific that he wanted it today. I didn't mind indulging him in his whims simply because he never really asked anything of me and that translated into the bedroom as well.

I cared for Bill a great deal, but I didn't love him, not yet at least. I felt like I was close though. However, it was my own personal belief that I abstain from sex until I at least fell in love with a man, and so far I just hadn't fallen. I really hoped to love Bill though; lord knows I found him attractive enough.

So it was because I felt like indulging my boyfriend's caprices that I found myself making the long slog to the Shreveport Wal-Mart.

When I pulled into the parking lot, there were hardly any empty spaces, and the one that I did see I couldn't park there because the jerk in the next space over was taking up part of the free space I wanted. Didn't surprise me though, the arrogant jerk was driving a cherry red Corvette sports car. Stupid, entitled narcissist. I hated people who thought they were too self-important to abide by the basic principles of common courtesy.

Oh well, I kept driving up the lane and found a spot not too much farther back. I didn't mind walking a little bit farther; lord knows I could stand a little exercise. I was a healthy girl, but still I knew I could benefit from losing a few pounds. Bill never complained about my curves, and I was happy for the most part, so I didn't bother.

I quickly made my way into the store and found what I was looking for, along with a few other items. Why is it that you go into Wal-Mart with the sole purpose of buying just one thing and you end up spending a hundred bucks?

The store was madness though, so much so, that you would think it was the holidays. Still, I managed to check out, though my bank account was a little lighter, and I made my way out to my car.

As I was putting my purchases into my trunk, I noticed a very young girl wondering the parking lot. She was crying and she looked lost. I couldn't help but immediately feel sorry for the little girl. She was young, maybe five or six and had long pale blonde hair, almost the same as mine.

My heart went out to her, as I remember getting separated from my mother at the Shreveport Mall when I was six. It was just a few months before her and my father's untimely deaths, so the memory was all the more significant to me. I remember thinking that I was going to be lost forever and that I wouldn't have a home to go back to and that I'd never get to see my brother Jason again. I remember being completely terrified and just plain lost. Though I don't remember much about my childhood, that memory has always stuck with me.

After I put my purchases in the trunk, I looked around thinking surely somebody would come and claim the terrified little girl in a few moments. But after I waited a few more minutes, she had yet to be claimed, so I knew what I had to do, hopefully what any good person would do and that was to find out where her mother was.

I approached her carefully, because I didn't want her to be frightened of me.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Sookie." I said bending down to her level. She didn't immediately respond because her tears were overwhelming. Poor thing was beyond scared.

"What's your name?" I asked in a cheerful voice.

"PPPamela Northman." She replied stuttering just a bit. Her sweet angelic voice broke my heart. No child should ever have to feel that scared.

"Well Pamela Northman, it looks like your mommy is lost." I said taking her small hand in mine in an attempt to soothe her.

"My mommy is in heaven." She replied immediately. I realized my mistake in assuming that she was separated from her mother and I felt awful for it. I should have known better, after all I had firsthand experience when dealing with people who asked after my mother, on the assumption that I still had a living one.

"Okay sweetie, can you be a brave girl and we'll go find the person who brought you here?" I asked wiping the tears from her face.

"Uh huh. My daddy is the one that's lost, that's our car." She said and pointed to the ostentatious red sports car that had taken up nearly two spaces. The same car whose owner I had silently cursed and accused of being the narcissist. Seriously? What self-respecting father would cart around his toddler daughter in that car?

I took the little beauty's hand in mine and was about to begin walking back into the store when a white SUV came speeding up the lane and skidded to a halt right next to us. Before I had a chance to run, the door of the SUV flew open and a man jumped out. Scared and unsure of what was happening, I dropped my purse and clutched Pamela close to me. I thought for sure that all he wanted was to rob me of my belongings, so at the time it made sense to surrender my valuables and clutch the little girl. But that wasn't what the man wanted. It all happened so fast, that if I had to do anything differently, I'm not sure what I could've done.

The man was broad shouldered, but wasn't terribly muscular, though he did have muscles. He had black hair and he was wearing a white wife beater and black jeans. But the most distinguishing thing about him was his face. His features were rather attractive, but what stood out was the tear drop tattoo he had on the corner of his left eye. I guess it was what one would describe as a "jail tat". He was evil personified.

In an instant, he grabbed little Pamela and me all in one scoop and threw us unceremoniously in the SUV. He closed the door and the driver sped off.

Both Pamela and myself began screaming, though once our kidnapper threw up in the van he made sure to stop us real quick.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking us? Who are you?" I shouted, trembling terribly.

"Shut up cunt!" the kidnapper said and slapped me hard. He pulled out a knife and I reached for Pamela and held her close. She was crying uncontrollably and buried her head into my chest. I couldn't even feel the pain in my cheek, because I was too worried about little Pamela.

In that moment, I would have given anything for it to just be me in that car. I would've gladly volunteered myself to spare that little girl from the horrors that she was being subjected to.

I didn't understand why we had been targeted. It was broad daylight for Christ's sake! I didn't know who these people were and I wasn't sure who the target was, myself or Pamela, or perhaps we were just indiscriminate and unsuspecting targets. What I did know was that the longer we stayed in that van, the lower our chances of survival were.

Pamela was shaking and crying and mumbling about wanting to go home to her daddy and it slayed my heart.

"You do anything stupid and I'll slit your throat, got it toots?" The kidnapper spat and he moved the knife to my throat, grazing Pamela's hair.

"Mmm Hmm." Was all I could manage as a response. Tears began to stream down my face and I was afraid that we wouldn't survive.

"I'm not going to tie you unless I have to. Boss man demands you to be unharmed, though I'll kill you if it comes to it." He sneered. I didn't know who "boss man" was, but at least I knew that I was the target. That revelation made my stomach churn. Had I not tried to help little Pamela, she wouldn't be caught up in the mess. And I had no doubts that he would kill me if he had too.

So many questions flashed across my mind, none of which I was rational enough to try and deliberate. Obviously I was the intended target, but why? I was just a small time barmaid from a Podunk town. I had no family except Jason and we both stayed out of trouble. Well me more so than him. But cattin' around hardly qualified as a criminal offense.

Judging by the kidnapper's tear drop tattoo, I was certain that he had seen the inside of the penitentiary at least a time or two.

"Do whatever you want to me, just leave the little girl out of it." I managed to croak in between my tears and the irrepressible convulsions my body had decided were necessary.

He made an indistinguishable noise which caused spit to leave his mouth. "Not fucking likely toots. The girl is my insurance policy." He thundered.

"Lochlan." The woman in the driver's seat said in a warning tone.

Lochlan? Okay, so that didn't give me much, but it was a start. I knew that I had to think quickly, because this little girl didn't deserve to be involved in whatever this was. I regrouped a bit, taking calming breaths. If I was to get this little girl out of here alive, I had to buck up and think logically.

The SUV we were in was large, but not large enough to get out without having to engage in our kidnapper. Pamela and I were seated in a bucket seat right behind the woman who was driving and Lochlan was sitting in the other bucket seat next to me and behind the front passenger seat. Though he was mostly sitting on his knees in front of me holding the knife close to Pamela and myself as kind of an unspoken warning.

The windows of the SUV were tinted, but not so dark that I couldn't see out. I knew Shreveport fairly well and by that time the driver had made her way to the highway. We were on I-220 heading north. From what I knew, I-220 was a loop that was situated around Shreveport proper, so most likely we were either headed north into Arkansas or we were going to end up going east towards Ruston or Minden.

I could've kicked myself for wasting so much time, since now that we were on the highway there weren't any opportunities for the van to come to a stop. I figured once the van stopped, I could unlock the door and at the very least get Pamela out of the car and if the stars aligned I could escape as well.

All I had to do was wait for the perfect moment. Unfortunately for Pamela and especially for me, that moment never came.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something Shifty This Way Comes**

**EPOV**

1 day. 24 hours. 1440 minutes. 86,400 seconds. That's how long she'd been gone. Sleep was a nice concept and something that everyone kept telling me that I needed.

Fuck them.

What I needed was my little girl back, what I got was a bunch of incompetent halfwits wasting lead after lead. I had absolutely zero faith in the Shreveport PD and I think I was almost arrested about 15 different times.

The surveillance video was very good, the police were able to get the tag on the SUV that had taken Pam and the Stackhouse woman and they were even able to get a photo of the motherfucker who took them. Though it was pretty grainy, you could still make out some very distinct features on the asshole. Hair color, build, and we were even able to see a facial mark of some kind though we couldn't tell if it was a mole, acne, skin tag, or tattoo. It was still helpful.

Unfortunately, the idiot police wasted so much time tracking down the SUV, that by the time they located it, it had been abandoned on the side of a desolate road on route 3 about 35 miles north of Shreveport. When the police told me that, I felt a burning rage throughout my entire body. I was both simultaneously terrified that they were going to find my baby's body out in the woods, and pissed that the fucking cops had taken so much time tracking down the van. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that the more time that passed, the less likely we were to find wither of them alive.

The police had notified Ms. Stackhouse's next of kin, which was her brother. Apparently Ms. Stackhouse didn't have any family other than her brother. Jason Stackhouse didn't strike me as the kind of brother that was heavily involved in his sister's life as he didn't really know too many details to provide to the cops. The last photo he was even able to provide was her High School graduation picture which was four years old. He did however call in her boyfriend, Bill Compton.

The cops wanted to have a meeting with all of us to brief us of any developments. As I walked into the makeshift command center which was really just a conference room at the police department, I noticed several uniformed officers already seated along with Jason Stackhouse whom I had met earlier. I made my way to greet him and the gentleman standing next to him.

"Jason." I shook his hand and nodded solemnly.

"Eric." He greeted with equal somberness. "This is Sook's boyfriend, Bill Compton." Jason introduced and I shook Bill's hand and gave the same somber nod that I gave Jason.

Having absolutely no knowledge of Ms. Stackhouse's life or relationship with Bill, I couldn't help but think that he just wasn't all that broken up about her disappearance. I couldn't peg down what it was exactly, but when I looked at Jason's expression and my own in the mirror, we both had a similar sadness about us. I guess it was something that only someone in my position would notice, but Bill didn't wear that same expression. He looked anxious. I guess I could understand the anxiety, perhaps he just wanted to get her back, but still I couldn't help but feel that that wasn't quite it.

The detective heading up the investigation, Detective Washington, called everyone to order and asked us to take a seat; Jason, Bill and I sat closest to the detective. At that point, I had very little respect for the detective or anyone on the Shreveport PD for that matter.

"Mornin' everyone." He started. He looked like he had as much sleep as I did, which is to say none at all.

"We've had some developments over the last hour and I wanted to bring everyone abreast of them." He stated, looking proud of himself for using the word abreast. I clenched my teeth suppressing the string of curses that threatened to burst from my mouth. This guy was completely useless.

"We know that the identity of the owner of the white SUV that was used in the abduction. We also know that the plates are registered to a New Orleans man by the name of Fintan Brigant." He said pausing to drink a sip of coffee. I couldn't seem to stop my leg from bouncing over and over. I wanted him to get to the fucking point already. I looked over in Jason's direction and noticed that he looked to be contemplating something.

My attention, however, was brought back to the incompetent Detective Washington as he continued the briefing.

"The department of Motor vehicles report that the man, Fintan Brigant, lived in New Orleans. As a result, the NOPD went to his home to question the man about the SUV and his whereabouts during abduction. When officers arrived, they discovered…" He stopped to take another sip of coffee. He seemed to be very uneasy and he gulped audibly before finishing his thought. "Well, they discovered body parts of a deceased man." He finished. I wanted to know what the hell he was talking about. Whose body parts?

My heart thrummed uncontrollably in my chest and my fists clenched and were turning white. An officer raised his hand and detective Washington called on him. Thankfully they officer asked the question that was running through my and probably Jason's mind.

"Whose body, detective?" The man asked and his eyes shifted to me in a silent apology.

"Forensics is on the scene as we speak, but the body appears to belong to Fintan Brigant. NOPD is going to send his body to the ME for positive identification." Detective Washington stated.

I blew out a breath of air and my fists unclenched. Jason looked relieved and Bill just looked disinterested. So much so that when his phone began to ring, he excused himself out of the conference room to answer it.

The briefing didn't last but a few more minutes after that and I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I felt as useless as the Shreveport PD by just sitting idly by while my daughter was out there somewhere in the arms of a lunatic.

I walked towards the coffee machine in an attempt to get some kind of stimulant to keep me awake. My own adrenaline just wasn't cutting it any longer.

As I rounded the corner I noticed Bill on his cell phone, though I'm certain he didn't notice me. I could hear his end of the phone conversation, so I listened carefully. I don't know why I felt compelled to do so, but my instincts were screaming at me that the guy just wasn't right.

"I understand sir, I don't know how long it takes to get a death certificate." He said in an agitated way. I kept listening though.

"Uh Huh. Yes, I understand that." He continued. I wasn't sure who he was talking to, but it didn't seem to be someone he knew personally.

"That's absurd!" He said in a hushed tone, but clearly angry.

"When will I be able to get a check then?" He asked.

"Ok, Ok. Yes. I understand. Thanks for your help. I will definitely do that. Thanks. Ok Bye." He finished his conversation then hung up. He paced the floor for a minute before schooling his features again.

Something was definitely up with the bastard and I wanted to find out. A direct confrontation wasn't the best way to handle the situation at the time, but I did want to make my presence known to him. I was betting that I would rattle his cages thinking that I had heard the conversation. I wanted to see his reaction, so I approached him casually.

"Hi Bill. Want a cup of coffee?" I offered politely.

Just as I suspected, he stiffened immediately. His eyes began shifting nervously. Yes, something was definitely up with the bastard.

"Oh, Uh. No thanks." He said and immediately took his leave.

I watched as he left the break room. Call it father's intuition, or instinct or whatever, but I knew that Bill Compton was involved in this somehow and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

Leaving the room, I grabbed Jason by the shoulder and pulled him into an empty office.

"What do you know of this Compton guy?" I growled. I didn't believe that Jason was involved with him, so I felt fairly free to ask him directly.

"Not much, really." He replied. Jason was proving to be just as useless as Detective Washington.

"Think Harder. I need to know every detail you can think of." I pressed. He was Ms. Stackhouse's brother; he had to know something of her life seeing as how they lived in the same small backwoods town.

He contemplated it for a minute. Either this guy was as dumb as a box of rocks, or he was the worst brother in the world. I couldn't decide know which was accurate.

"He moved to Bon Temps about five or six months ago. Sooks dated him about that long too." He said looking at the floor as if it were going to help him jog his memory or something.

"Where did he come from?" I asked impatiently.

"Some big city, I think New Orleans. He's real uptight and prissy 'bout things. I asked him, out of courtesy to my sister mind you, to go huntin' with me and the boys. And you know what he said?"

"What?" I said growing more impatient by the second.

"Said he didn't like guns. Then started tryin' to get in some big gun control debate with me. Said something 'bout the second amendment being an arcade game or something. I didn't know what the hell he was talkin' bout." He said shaking his head. "Anyhow, that was the last time I ever asked him anything." Jason said.

I contemplated that for a minute. No matter how I thought about it, it just didn't add up to me. I didn't understand why anyone, particularly someone who was, as Jason called him, "prissy and uptight" would want to move to Bon Temps where owning a gun was damn near a requirement.

I thanked Jason, gave him one of my cards so that he'd have my information. He in return wrote down his number from ripped out page of his little black book. No lie.

Time was definitely not on my side, and apparently neither was the Shreveport PD. I knew that if I ever wanted to see my little girl again, I'd have to find her myself. I wasn't completely hopeless. In fact, I had quite a few contacts. One of my best buddies in college, Rasul Hamadi, worked for the FBI. He managed to work his way up the food chain and now held a fairly influential position.

I silently berated myself for not having called him earlier. As I dialed his number, I felt my prospects of finding my daughter increasing.

"Rasul." He answered.

"Raz, this is Eric." I replied.

"Hey Eric! How the fuck have you been?" He asked coolly. He had no idea how much my insides were being torn into pieces.

"Not good, actually. Listen man, someone took Pam." I said.

"Fuck man, like abducted?." He said asked. I responded with a somber yes. Rasul was silent for a brief moment, probably contemplating the gravity of my words, and then asked, "What can I do?"

"These Shreveport cops are basically useless, so I'm on my own. But I need some info on a guy named Bill Compton. I don't know if that's his full name or anything, but he lives in Bon Temps and is known to live in New Orleans." I said, giving his as much info as I had.

"You think this guy did it?" He asked.

"I think he knows something at the very least." I said. I recalled his shifty eyes and the odd conversation with the unknown person which resulted in Bill demanding a check, an odd time to be thinking of something like that instead of his missing girlfriend.

"Alright man, give me an hour." He replied. I thanked him and he told me that he'd help me anyway that I needed.

After speaking with Rasul, I felt a bit better knowing that I had at least one resource to help me. I was dog tired, but the notion of going home to an empty house was too depressing. I knew that I needed some sleep and I was dead on my feet, but I just couldn't walk into my house and see her things. I wouldn't survive another night if I had to see her princess clothes or her dolls or smell her things. It was unbearable.

I checked into a hotel and got in a good hour power nap and was only woken by Rasul's call. Loaded with information and even more suspicion, I decided that my next step would be to pay the shifty Bill asshole a little visit.

* * *

**A/N: I'm using this space for some shameless pimping. **

**I've been asked what stories am I currently enjoying? Well, I would recommend that you read Morggy's stories - Offshore and Nothing Short of Perfect. MissyDee always has something a tad bit naughty, but always very entertaining. My current obsession though is KJWrit's (maybe not so secret) story that she's posted on her own personal blog called, "The Secrets that We Keep". **

**Go check those out...after you read my story of course ;)**

**Also, check out RandomFandom dot net . The amazing Jan of Arc and the rest of the team over there do a great job providing resources for writers and readers alike, plus the forum is pretty great too. **

**I'm on Twitter FBLayla11**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are so great! I love the comments and everyone trying to pin down the "Bossman". I think most of you believe Bill is involved somehow (looks away grinning). Guess you'll have to read and find out. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Me Tender**

**SPOV**

When I came to, my first thoughts were of Pamela. I panicked for a moment and then recognized that she was curled around my body, holding on to me as if I was her life raft and in a sense I was. My head was pounding and my arms and hands felt like they were three sizes larger than they actually were.

I had absolutely no recollection of the events that had occurred. My last memory was of that SUV and being injected with a needle. I had no idea of how much time had passed, but I did know that it was nighttime and Pam and I had been taken during the day, so if it were the still the same day, only about 4 hours would've passed.

My stomach was rumbling, and I heard Pamela's mimic mine as well. She was asleep, or at least I hoped that it was just sleep and not drugs.

Taking in my surroundings, which was difficult since it was very dark; however I noticed that we were in a small room. It had an attached bathroom. The room was very modest and contained only one twin bed that looked like it had seen better days.

The walls were thin, I knew that because I could hear moaning coming from the other room. Granted, I was a virgin, but I wasn't completely naïve. Those were definitely sex sounds.

I had no idea what the relationship was between Lochlan and the woman driver, but I had to assume that they were lovers and were the ones having sex in the next room.

I prayed to God that Pamela didn't wake up. She was already going to be traumatized enough; I didn't want to have to explain the sounds coming from the other room too. Thinking of little Pamela, I held her closer to my body as if I could somehow protect her from the evil that she had already been exposed to.

After a few minutes, the moaning and thumping stopped and I presumed that they were finished fucking each other's' brains out. A bit later, the door to our little room flung open and Lochlan filled the doorway. The light from the other room illuminated his frame and I could clearly see that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his hair was ratted in a wild mess.

My breathing increased as did my heart rate. I was scared that he was going to do something to me or worse Pamela.

He raked his eyes carefully over my body which gave me goose bumps. He didn't say anything, though; instead he turned and left the room. I couldn't stop the cold chills as they made their way down my body. I prayed that he would just leave us be, because if he tried to do anything to Pamela, I would kill him – or I would try, and if I failed then he would kill me which in turn would leave little Pamela to fend for herself. She wouldn't survive that.

I felt Pamela begin to stir in my arms and I knew that she was waking up. I released my death grip on her, so that she could move around if she wanted to. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to get them to focus in the dim light.

As she looked up into my eyes, I saw the absolute sorrow and overwhelming fear that no child should ever have to feel. It broke what was left of my heart.

"Are you okay?" was the first thing that she said. I had to swallow the lump in my throat, but I couldn't suppress the tear that ran down my cheek. This precious little girl had been violently taken and exposed to pure evil, yet she was concerned for _me_.

"I'm ok, but I'm more worried about you." I replied as I brushed some stray hair away from her face.

"I'm scared." She replied, biting her quivering lip.

"I know baby, but you have to be brave." I said, not knowing if that was the right thing to say. "We'll get out of here." I said as an afterthought.

"You promise?" she asked in a small voice.

I hated to promise her something that I wasn't sure was true or not, but I had to give her hope. It was all we had, really.

"I promise sweetheart." I replied with not as much conviction as I would've liked.

"My dad is gonna miss me." She said. Kids were so simplistic in their thoughts. Pamela, though, was extraordinary. She worried for her father, for me and for herself. I probably didn't even have to tell her to be brave, because she already was.

"That's why we need to get back to him." I said.

* * *

I don't know how much longer Pamela and I huddled together on the small bed before the woman, the driver from the SUV, came into the room and tossed two sandwiches that were wrapped in plastic wrap onto the bed. She left the room just as suddenly as she came and without saying a single word.

I noticed a small bedside lamp, so I reached across Pamela and turned it on. I grabbed the two sandwiches and opened them, giving Pamela the first one. I thought about it, and then grabbed it back from her.

"Hey!" she whined. "I'm hungry." She said. I knew that, so was I, but I wasn't sure that we should eat the food. What if it was poisoned or something? I didn't want to voice my fears, because she didn't need to be burdened with those ideas.

I took the sandwich apart inspecting and smelling each facet of the sandwich. It was a simple bologna sandwich: bread, cheese, mustard and bologna. After a very thorough inspection, I was fairly confident that the sandwich hadn't been tampered with and gave it to her to eat. She was a smart girl, and could probably figure out why I snatched it back from her anyway.

We ate in silence, though I was a bit slower to eat my sandwich than Pamela was. My mind was just too occupied thinking of various ways to get out of this abysmal situation. I mostly worried about Pamela, and how her poor father must be completely distraught. I wished that I could tell him that I would protect his daughter with all that I had. I wondered if he would be angry with me for basically being the reason that she was taken in the first place. Had I not decided to approach her, would she have been taken? I ran that scenario through my mind and the various ways that it could've played out, but ultimately, I decided that I had done the right thing. Besides, I wasn't sure that Pamela wasn't the main target anyhow.

"Sookie, I'm still hungry." Pamela said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked into my lap and noticed that I still had half of my sandwich left.

"Here take mine." I offered. She took it without question and finished it quickly.

The house had been very quiet since the woman had last come into the room. Though the walls were very thin, I had been able to hear them at least stirring in the other part of the house. I wasn't sure how big or small the house was, I knew that we had been put into a small room with an adjoining bathroom, but I was out cold when we were brought here, so I had no clue what the rest of the house looked like.

The house appeared to be old, and I ventured that it had been abandoned as there were old photos of an African American family hanging on the wall. The photo looked to be turn of the century, but I wasn't a very good judge of those things so I could've been completely wrong.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Pamela said, and I told her that she could go and pointed to the tiny adjoining room.

"Can you come with me?" she asked. I internally chided myself for being so daft. Of course she wouldn't want to go into an unfamiliar room all by herself.

"Sure thing sweetie." I said in a forced cheerful tone. I needed to start making a better effort to reassure her that everything was alright and that we weren't in danger, even though that was far from what was actually happening.

After I helped Pamela use the bathroom and wash up, there wasn't much that we could do, so we sat on the bed and just talked for a bit. She told me all about her daddy. I thought it was cute that she called him daddy instead of dad or father or, god forbid, his actual name. I could picture her sitting on his lap barely awake as he read a cute children's book to her. I ventured to guess that she had him wrapped around her little finger the same way that I had with my father before he died.

Pam told me about how strong she thought her daddy was and how much she loved it when he would pick her up and hoist her on top of his shoulder telling her that he was Cinderella's magical carriage and would walk around in public places that way. She talked of him as if he were a super hero, but in reality he was definitely her hero.

She told me how she didn't have a mommy, but that she really wanted one, because someone name Leesha had one and so did all the other kids in her class. I could relate to that feeling.

"Will you be my mommy?" She asked me in the sweetest, most vulnerable voice. I didn't know how to respond to that, I mean, we were definitely in a messed up situation and she surely needed someone to rely on, but could I actually agree to that?

"Yes Pamela. I can be your mommy while we're here." I replied and kissed the top of her head. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

"You can call me Pam and I want you to be my mommy forever." She replied back and hugged me. I cried, like a baby because I realized that I was to her what my Grandmother was to me.

"Can you sing me a song?" she asked as her eye lids began to fall slowly.

"Sure thing, sweetie." I said automatically. I thought about it for a minute, and then decided to quietly sing her the song that my gran had sung to me when I sought her comfort.

_Love me tender,  
Love me sweet,  
Never let me go.  
You have made my life complete,  
And I love you so._

She had fallen asleep sometime during the second chorus, and after I finished singing, I pulled her against my chest and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a loud argument that awoke me the following morning. I could hear the spat as clearly as if I were in the same room with Lochlan and the woman.

"He didn't send the ransom." Lochlan yelled and he sounded panicked. I checked Pam and made sure that she was still sleeping. I hoped that she didn't wake up.

"I fucking told you that your plan was not going to fucking work!" The woman retorted sounding haughty.

"It will work, Neave, I just need some more time. The fucking old man is loaded and Breandan said he would happily pay for the lousy cunt!" He screamed back.

I didn't know who the "lousy cunt" was, but I had the sneaking suspicion that it was me. Though I had no inkling who the "old man" was that they were referring to. I kept listening, careful to pick up and clues that I could.

"What if he doesn't, huh?, then what? We can't just keep her here. Just give them to Madden and make a deal with him. He'll protect you from Breandan." Neave pleaded.

"I won't abandon him." He said in a desperate way.

"I know." She said in a resigned way, and then added, "I love you."

I waited to hear his response, but all I heard was the unmistakable sound of sex and by the sounds of it, it was animalistic.

I tried to block out everything that was going on in that room and focus on making a plan. My stomach was grumbling again, a feeling that I was starting to get used to, and I figured Pam could probably use some food too. I hated that we were dependent on Thing One and Thing Two for basic sustenance, but I had no choice.

I heard the sound of a cell phone ringing loudly, which interrupted the grunting and slapping. At the sound of the ring, Pam began to rouse. She began peppering me with questions which obstructed my hearing. I was about to tell her to shush when the door flung open and the woman, Neave, entered holding a knife. It wasn't just a plain old kitchen knife either, this one was long and sharp and it made my blood run cold.

"Get up bitch." She demanded. I held Pam closer to me and refused to get up.

"It's you or her… You decide." She said menacingly. My prospects of fighting her off were nil, so I calmed Pam and told her that I'd be right back and that it was going to be fine. All the while the woman just laughed at my words and sneered at the sentiments.

"I'll be right back, Pam, I promise." I told her and kissed her forehead. She was crying and shaking with fear.

What I didn't know when I left that room was that I would keep my promise to her, but that the sight of my return would only cause her to be even more terrified.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we will switch back to EPOV and find out what happens at Bill's house. I don't always switch POV's back and forth between E and S, but most of the story is structured that way. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own SVM or the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Patriot Act**

**EPOV**

"Eric, it's me, Rasul. Listen, I found out some stuff on this Compton guy." Rasul said. I was groggy from the small nap I was finally able to take, so it took me a minute to realize who I was even talking to.

"Tell me." I demanded as I sat up in the bed.

"William Thomas Compton, age 29. Lives on Hummingbird lane in Bon Temps, Louisiana. He's originally from Clinton Mississippi. Mother's name is Lorena Ball- Brunswick and his father is Jesse Compton, but most all of the documents I've seen state that his father's name is Solomon Brunswick. " Rasul listed off the details.

"That tells me nothing." I miffed.

"There's more." Rasul said, and continued listing off the information he had. "This Solomon guy has been arrested for drug trafficking and spent time in Pollock. He's bad news Eric."

"Where is this guy now?" I demanded. If this Solomon guy was the one responsible for taking my daughter, there would be hell to pay, and Billy boy would be the payee.

"As far as I can tell, he's been laying low for the last three years. No arrests, no jail time and he's not on the DEA's radar. His last know residence was Jackson Mississippi and I believe he still lives there." He responded.

"OK. So where does that leave me?" I asked. It seemed like this was a dead end.

"Well." Rasul responded. "It seems that for the last three years, Mr. Compton has been working in New Orleans for Sophie Anne Leclerq." Rasul stated. I wasn't sure who that was, but it seemed significant to Rasul.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked. The fucking cast of shady characters was just growing by the minute which only made me fear for my daughter that much more.

"She's a known drug dealer down in New Orleans. Nothing major, just pot, but she's a fairly big supplier in the city." He said.

"I don't see how any of this is connected." I stated impatiently. This was getting me nowhere.

"I'm not sure either to be honest. But Eric, these people are not exactly upstanding citizens. There has to be a connection, we just need to find all out what that is." He said sounding hopeful. That actually reassured me quite a bit. I trusted Rasul's word and his experience.

"And the Stackhouse woman?" I asked. I hadn't asked him specifically to dig into her past, but I was hoping that he had done so anyway.

"Clean as a whistle, shit she even volunteers at the local Senior Citizen Center. She's as wholesome as they come. Seems like the only thing she's done wrong in her life is associate with Mr. Compton." He said. If that were true, and I believed that it was, then I was willing to wager a bet that she had been deceived by good ole' Mr. Compton.

"Listen Eric, I know you and the first thing you are going to want to do is march right over to Compton's house and beat the answers out of him." He said and he was fucking right too. "But listen to me; he may be more dangerous than you think. I'm getting on the next flight to Shreveport, just give me 5 hours and we'll go over there together."

That was a fucking relief to hear that he was coming to help, but he was fucking mistaken if he thought I was going to waste precious time waiting for him. I wasn't completed worthless. I knew more than he gave me credit for.

"Thanks man." I replied, leaving out the part where I ignored his request.

"You're not going to listen are you?" he asked.

"Not a chance." I replied. I got up to put my shoes on. I looked ragged and my clothes were starting to feel sticky.

"Call me when you get in." I told him right after he gave me Bill's address. I hung up the phone, grabbed my wallet and keys and headed out the door.

* * *

Rasul told me Compton's house was on Hummingbird lane, but after I found the shithole, it looked more like a Mockingbird Lane, maybe 1313 Mockingbird Lane.

Hovel, shack, dump, whatever you wanted to call it, a home it was not. It was clear to me that this guy was definitely not in Bon Temps to live permanently. I was afraid to put my weight on the stairs in fear of falling through the fucking shit.

All the lights were out and Compton wasn't home, at least his car wasn't in the..dirt, I don't know what to call it since it was definitely not a driveway. I'm pretty sure my car needed an alignment after trekking through the dirt path to his…house.

It was a two story plantation hovel that had absolutely no paint left on the exterior and it had wood rot everyfuckingwhere. The windows looked like they hadn't been washed since the Confederates surrendered to the Union.

It really wasn't that difficult to break in. Truthfully, I wondered if I wasn't being set up by just being able to basically walk right in. Either that or this guy was so incredibly arrogant that he didn't think anyone would find him suspicious.

I winced as the door creaked loud enough to wake the dead who were buried at the cemetery located pretty much in the front yard. If Compton was home, then I had no doubts that he would've heard me enter the hovel.

So there I stood in the darkened entryway of the shifty fuck that held answers to my daughter's whereabouts.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for per se, but I had a feeling that I would find at least some missing puzzle pieces.

Though the fucker didn't spend a dime fixing up the shithole, he did spend a lot of money on computer equipment. In what would normally be the dining room, sat thousands of dollars' worth of computer hardware - a large server, three laptops that each had a separate monitor extensions. It all had to cost thousands.

Using the flashlight on my phone, I made my way into his sitting room. There was nothing noteworthy or interesting about it, save for the coffee table which had a bunch of papers strewn haphazardly. I looked through the papers and what caught my eye was a life insurance policy for one Ms. Sookie Stackhouse and guess who the sole beneficiary was? Fucking bastard.

If I were a criminal prosecutor, I would say that I just found the motive. A million dollars was a pretty big incentive to have someone kidnapped. The phone conversation that I had eavesdropped on earlier in the day started to make sense. He wanted the fucking money already? She hadn't even been gone for more than 48 hours.

He was desperate. That was the only explanation.

I rummaged through his house a bit more but I didn't find anything that would give me any more answers; though I did find a cache of semi-automatic weapons in his closet. I recalled Jason's story of asking Bill to go hunting. I guess that second amendment wasn't so archaic after all. Although it did prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was a bona fide liar. Not that I didn't already know that.

I took all the bullets with me though, just to be on the safe side. In retrospect, I should've burned the house to the ground. I'm sure the electrical wasn't up to code so it could've easily been explained.

Bill never did show up, and I couldn't decide if I was relieved or pissed that I didn't get to confront him. So I left having no more answers than when I got there, but I felt that I was at least moving in the right direction.

Besides all of that, thinking about the Compton and the fucking puzzle of it all offered some respite from the gut wrenching pain that I felt when I thought about my baby girl. I had no idea if she was even alive, but my heart was telling me that she was.

I once again made my way back to the dingy old hotel, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, wearing the same sticky clothes that I'd had on for nearly two days.

* * *

I was woken from a nightmare by the shrill ringing of my cellphone. I felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes, but as I looked at the clock, I realized that I had managed about three hours.

I felt like shit, but it was Rasul calling, most likely to tell me that he had arrived in Shreveport.

"Hey." I said groggily.

"I'm here. Terminal B, come get me." He said sounding equally groggy and then hung up.

The first word that hastened through my mind when I saw Rasul standing curbside was 'BAMF'. He had gotten even more muscular since I had last seen him. He was the same height as me, 6'4", but he was way more muscular. Rasul was originally from Egypt, but came to live in the U.S when he was a child. He was one of the smartest motherfuckers I knew and could speak 4 languages. It was easy to see how he had made his way through the ranks so quickly.

"How'd it go?" Was the first thing he said to me as I got out of the car to help him put his bags in the trunk.

"The fucker wasn't there. I searched his house and found an insurance policy of the Stackhouse woman." I said succinctly. I put his suitcase in the trunk and we both made our way around the car and got in.

"He's behind this, I can feel it." I said huffing angrily. Thinking about Compton made my fucking blood pressure soar.

"Maybe, but we have to look at this from all sides Eric. We can't put all of our eggs in one basket." He said. He was right. Logically, I knew that, but it was hard to tear myself away from the feeling that Compton was knee deep in shit.

"So what do we do?" I said feeling slightly defeated.

"I love that little girl Eric and you're my brother. We'll do whatever it takes to get her back and the first place we start is questioning Compton." He agonized in an oddly reassuring manner.

I nodded at him in agreement. He had a badge, we could make the questioning legit and I wouldn't even have to hide his body.

We stopped at a 24 hour McDonald's and picked up some tasteless burgers that we both ate while I drove us back to the hovel in Bon Temps. I had to swallow a lump in my throat when I saw that McDonald's was advertising Disney Princess toys in their happy meals. She would've begged me endlessly for the Cinderella toy.

For the second time that day I found myself on the front porch of the Compton shack. This time, however, the fucker was home and the lights were on.

Rasul pounded on the door. I heard a string of expletives from Compton before he opened the door.

Given the fact that it was after midnight, I found it very odd that he was fully clothed. He had on Khaki pants, a green polo shirt, and loafers. It was the shoes that bothered me.

The fucker opened the door just enough for us to see him, but no more than that.

"What do you want Northman?" He asked focusing his beady eyes on me.

"Actually Mr. Compton, I'm Rasul Hamadi with the FBI, do you mind if we come inside?" Rasul said in an authoritative tone while flashing his badge.

"Do you have a warrant?" the fucker replied without flinching.

"Do I need a warrant?" Rasul retorted, then added "We just have a few questions Mr. Compton."

"Then I will remind you officer, that evidence obtained illegally is inadmissible in a court of law." Compton replied. Why not just wear a neon colored sign announcing your guilt? I thought bitterly. His odd clothing choice and his responses to seemingly harmless questions made it obvious to anyone that he was guilty of something.

"I am aware of the constitution, Mr. Compton. I'm neither here to collect evidence, nor am I here to question you as a suspect. I am here to ask you questions regarding Ms. Stackhouse." Rasul said.

"Look, I barely knew her. We only dated for five months. It's awful that she was abducted, but I honestly didn't know much about her. I was going to break up with her a week ago, but I felt sorry for her. I have nothing else to say." He said and made an attempt to shut the door on us.

I had it at that point. He was a lying motherfucker and I was not about to let him get away with it anymore. I shoved the door wide open and grabbed Compton by the collar of his polo shirt.

"I beg to differ motherfucker. " I spat with clenched teeth.

"Why do you have a life insurance policy on her then huh? Normal people don't purchase those on someone they're casually dating." I said shoving him harder against the wall causing some plaster fall.

"I don't have an insurance policy." He said with a strained voice.

"Then what's this?" Rasul said, holding the documents in his face. Bill's eyes shifted from mine to Rasul's. He had a wild look in his eyes that spoke of his anger. But above all else, he just looked caught. Like a child looks when the parent discovers that they've been doing something they weren't supposed to. I could see phases of emotions cross his face, until he finally resigned himself to the truth.

"It was just that…an insurance policy." He said in resignation while looking at the floor. "I wasn't really dating her. Can you let go of me?" He said. My grip loosened slightly, but I still kept ahold of him out of fear that he would bolt if I let go completely.

"Keep talking motherfucker." I said as I loosened my death grip.

"Look, I'm sorry your daughter got caught in the middle of it. That wasn't supposed to happen." He said. Jus the mention of my daughter from his lips infuriated me. I reared back and punched him in the nose as hard as I could muster. Blood poured from both nostrils and he cried out like a girl.

"What the fuck?" He said in a half cry half angry tone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and held his head up as he continued to cry about why I hit him when he was trying to apologize. Fuck him.

"Who has my daughter?" I yelled at him, interrupting his bitch fest.

"Some hired hand. I don't know his name. All I know was that I was supposed to set Sookie up and he was supposed to take her." He said, his voice muffled by the blood.

"Why?" Rasul asked.

"Sookie. Sophie Anne wanted Sookie." He said.

"For what reason fucktard and quit giving me half answers." Rasul said shoving him against the wall again. More plaster fell.

"Alright Alright, Fuck jeez. Sookie is a deadringer for her cousin Hadley. Hadley was a drug addict and a prostitute who worked for a guy named Victor Madden. Sophie Ann found Hadley about seven months ago and they fell in love. Victor demanded that Sophie Ann give him Hadley back because she was his best girl, but Sophie Anne didn't want to give her up. She made a deal with Madden to give him Sookie instead. Madden agreed to it and gave Sophie Anne six months to turn Sookie plus $100,000 over to him. I was sent here to…procure her if you will." He stated.

That was a lot of information to process, and a fucked up web of bullshit to weave through, but it eased my mind in knowing that the end goal was not to kill them, though I didn't want to think about what else could happen.

"What of the insurance policy." I asked after thinking over the information.

"Sookie was never to return to her life ever again. She's going to be turned out and most likely given a new identity. Sookie Stackhouse, for all intents and purposes, is dead. I just wanted to profit from that." He answered without a hint of guilt or remorse.

I beat the living shit out of him for that. Granted, I didn't know Sookie, but she didn't deserve any of this. She was duped by Compton. How fucking dare this low life profit off of some fucked up debt repayment agreement. The thought of turning Sookie into a prostitute slayed me. And would they try to do the same to Pam? The thought made my stomach turn.

Rasul had to literally pull me off of him out of fear that I would kill him.

"You will leave this country tonight, do you understand me. If I ever see your face even if it's only for stealing a loaf of bread, I will ensure that you never see the outside world ever again. All it takes is one flag in the FBI's system and Bill Compton becomes Osama Bin Compton, Al Qaeda operative. You can say goodbye to the U.S and hello to Guantanamo. Do you understand me?" Rasul fumed.

"But my family…" He sputtered.

"Fuck. Your. Family. See Compton, the Patriot Act is a wonderful tool. I can have your ass shipped to Cuba in about 30 minutes no questions asked. And let me tell you there is no kicking someone's ass in Guantanamo. No, you are just somebody's bitch and there's an all you can eat cockmeat sandwich buffet twenty four seven. So you will get on a flight and go to I don't fucking care where, and you will never step foot on U.S soil again. Ever." Rasul thundered and kicked Compton for good measure.

I fucking loved Rasul.

"Now what Raz?" I asked after we left Compton's house.

"We go to fucking New Orleans." He wearied.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, I'm a day late and a dollar short. NOTE: This Chapter contains abuse and torture (Physical, not sexual)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Princess Day**

**SPOV**

When I was eight years old, my brother convinced me that I was a fairy and that I could fly. He said that the only way to prove him right was for me climb on top of Grans' old tin roof and fly away, high into the blue sky. At that time, our parents had just died so Jason was this bigger than life person that I held on to, believed in and idolized. He was all I had left, well except Gran', but at the time we weren't as close.

I believed every single thing that Jason said, so when he told me that I was a fairy and that I could fly, I really didn't even question it. Needless to say when I jumped off the roof, my damn wings never spread open and I certainly didn't float down safely to the ground. I ended up with a broken wrist and collar bone and more than a few bruises.

Never in my life had I ever experienced as much pain as I did when I jumped from the roof of Gran's house – Until that day in the old frame house while little Pam sat in the other room.

I've read countless mystery novels where authors sometime describe scenarios where the person being held captive doesn't experience the full extent of the torture because they detach themselves. You know, go somewhere else in their mind.

What I would have given to be on a sunny beach tanning myself as the peaceful waves washed ashore, or baking a pecan pie in the old farmhouse kitchen while Gran appraised my work with an approving nod. Hell, I'd even rather be at Merlotte's Bar and Grill serving cheap draft beer and fried food to handsy customers.

No, I felt every single slice of their knife. Felt each punch to the gut, kick to the groin. I heard every mocking ridicule they spat at me. I watched as they fucked each other after having their sadistic way with me.

"Nobody loves you. Your beloved great grandfather won't even pay your ransom." They mocked. I didn't even understand what they were saying, in fact I was almost convinced that they had no idea who I even was, but I was glad for the person that they thought I was. Glad that she at least would be spared from this.

_Slice, kick, punch_

The camcorder light blinked 103 times per minute, I counted. The spotlight nearly blinded me.

"Hold this sign." The woman said laughing cruelly. She then duct taped it to my chest. What it said, I had no idea because I couldn't even hold my head upright any longer. They were at least smart enough to cover their faces, though their voices could be heard loud and clear.

The will to live was nearly gone. My only reason sat frightened in the next room. Surely she had heard my cries and wails and that shamed me more than I'll ever admit.

After turning the camcorder off the man, Lochlan, marched towards me.

"There's no hope for you." He whispered in my ear and picked up my limp, bound body carrying me back to the room that Pam was in.

I closed my eyes and wept in shame. I didn't want her to see me, not like that, not bloodied and battered. She didn't need to see me like that.

He tossed me unceremoniously onto the small bed where Pam was huddled in the corner. She was crying. I didn't even have my eyes open, but I could hear her sobs. It broke what was left of the small thread of sanity I still maintained.

After he shut the door, leaving us alone, Pam crawled over to me and hugged my body. I opened my eyes and saw that my blood was coating her clothes, her pretty pink girly outfit that she had picked out specifically to make her father happy.

_More shame, more guilt_.

"Baby, can you be a big girl and help me?" I asked her hoping to channel her fear.

"Uh huh." She said between her sobs.

"Can you untie these ropes for me brave girl?" I asked. She wiped the tears from her face and used her tiny fingers to unknot the ropes. She was so smart and brave because she figured out how the ropes were tied together so fast and she was able to unbind me within a minute.

"Thank you baby." I told her.

"Welcome Sookie." She sniffled.

"Can you go into the bathroom and bring me a wet towel? It looks like I have a few owies." I tried to say in a light way.

"You're a brave girl for helping me, you know that?" I told her as I tried to brush some hair from her face. She crawled off the bed and I heard her milling around in the bathroom.

When she came back a few minutes later, she awed me completely. She brought a first aid kit and the towels that I asked for.

"I found this under the skink. Daddy has one in our house and he used it on my booboo when I fell off my bike one time." She said in her small voice. Her father would be so proud of her, I know I was.

"Thank you baby, you did so good." I told her.

I applied the wet towel to the bleeding sliced bits on my thigh, applying pressure. With my free hand, I rummaged through the first aid kit and found some Neosporin, but I couldn't open the tube.

"I know I'm asking so much of you, and I'm sorry for that baby, but you are being so brave. " I told her.

"Leesha and me played doctor before and she was the patients and I was the doctor. It's kind of like that now, huh?" she asked. I snorted laughing at her association. So innocent.

"It is baby and you're the best doctor in the whole world." I told her and handed her the tube of Neosporin.

"Can the doctor open this medicine for me?"

She did and I managed to apply it to some of my less severe cuts. There wasn't much I could do about the bruises, and I was pretty sure a couple of my ribs had been cracked. I was in less pain then I probably should have been.

In High School, I took Psychology, and I remember talking about pain and how when your body is injured that we have internal "pain gates" that will close so that our body can rest. I wasn't pain free by any means, but I imagined that my pain gates were closed and I willed them to stay that way.

At some point the woman came into the room and threw two bologna sandwiches on the bed. I nibbled on mine and gave the rest to Pam who said that she was still hungry.

I knew that I needed my strength, but I couldn't look her in the eye knowing that she was still hungry, so I gladly gave up the rest of my sandwich. I didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

"Am I ever gonna see my daddy again?" Pam asked me, breaking the silence that had ascended after she ate. I honestly wasn't sure, in fact, I didn't believe that she would, but I could never voice that.

"You are baby." I told her in as certain of a voice that I could muster. I felt like a liar.

"If you could have a princess day, what would you do?" I asked her. I wanted her to have something to look forward to.

"What's a princess day?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Well, it's a day when you get to do whatever you want to do, eat whatever you want to eat and spend it with whoever you want to spend it with." I explained.

She was silent for a moment and placed her pointer finger on her chin in contemplation. She had this very focused look on her face as if she was imagining it all in her head. It was cute.

"I would want to spend it with you and daddy." She said with like "wif" and it made me smile. "I would wake up with you and make daddy go make us chocolate chip pancakes. Then we would play dress up and we would wear our crowns. Then daddy would make us cupcakes and milk. Then we would all watch Tangled, but we have to watch Tangled on the floor with a bunch of blankets and pillows and I would lay between you and daddy. Then after the movie, daddy will make us spaghetti and cookies, then we could go swimming in the pool, then we would all go to sleep together on daddy's big bed." She said it all in one long run on sentence. My teeth hurt just thinking about all the sugar she had planned for us.

It touched my heart that she included me on her princess day. If that day ever came, I was sure that her father would forbid me from participating in it.

Despite the threat of diabetes, I thought her princess day sounded kind of perfect. I absolutely loved that she only wanted to be around her family. She could've said that she wanted to go to the zoo, or a theme park, or any place on earth and she chose to stay at home with me and her father.

It brought a tear to my eye because if I were her age, I would've answered in a very similar way.

"What would you do mama – I mean Sookie?" she said catching herself. I gasped at her words.

She called me mama.

It was just a slip of the tongue, I reminded myself. She didn't really mean it, she was just attaching that title to me because I was here with her in this stressful situation and I was comforting her in the way a mother would. It meant nothing, not really.

But I thought about my princess day. I didn't really have anyone in my life that would cater to my every whim for a day. The closest I had was Bill, but I was certain that the whole concept would wear out its welcome after breakfast.

I had Jason, but he was so used to me catering to him that a reversal of roles would probably short one of his mental wires, so that was out.

"It's kind of amazing!" I said in mock astonishment.

"What?" She asked me.

"My princess day is the exact same as yours!" I exclaimed animatedly.

"It is?" she said in disbelieving awe. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes lit up. I would give anything to see that kind of light in her eyes all the time.

"Yes. Isn't that cool?" I replied back. I had very little energy left and it was starting to become difficult to keep my eyes open.

The bigger cuts had stopped bleeding, so I applied some Neosporin to those cuts as well. The First aid kit was kind of curious to me. Why would there even be one in this house. Nothing made sense to me - the ransom, the video none of it. I grew up poor, my family had no money and I didn't know anyone who did. My great grandfathers were all long dead. Maybe it was Pam's family that they were extorting? But when I thought that through, it didn't make sense either. If they wanted to extort money from Pam's family, they wouldn't go about doing that by hurting me. In fact, Pam's family would probably be glad to see me injured because I let her get taken.

I was missing some vital piece of information, but for the life of me I couldn't think of what that might be. Pam was whispering about what kind of outfit I would wear and which crown she would give me. I tried to stay engaged, but I was falling fast. I began to hum the same Elvis tune that I sang to her before. I think it was last night?

My body had given way hours ago and now my mind was right in line with my body. I held Pam in the crook of my weak and numbing.

I came to the final conclusion that if we didn't escape, our two captors were going to go too far. I could feel it in them when they were hurting me, they wanted to do more- craved it even, but something was stopping them.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll get you out of here." I whispered into the air and kissed Pam's temple. I would live on in that little girl and I would be at peace about it.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to answer some questions about the story so far. A few of you commented on how easily Bill spilled his guts. I laughed at those comments because it's true. Bill is a small time criminal and his motive was to appease the higher ups and maybe make some money off the insurance. He doesn't have a backbone and he's very self serving. SO yes, all it took was a few punches to the gut and he sung like a canary. **

**An Amber alert was issued. That is standard in any child abduction case, though it wasn't mentioned in the story. Rasul did tell Bill to gtfo of town, but believe me he didn't just let him go. If they need to find Bill again, all it takes is a phone call. **

**If you have any questions about the story, please feel free to leave a comment of PM me. The plan is to update on Saturdays, so until next week...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Writer's block is real ya'll (Yep, that's my Okie coming out)**

**Have you voted in the Fangies yet?**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Nawlins**

**EPOV**

The last time I'd been in New Orleans, it had been a very special trip for Pam and me. It was her fourth birthday and she wanted to see Disney on Ice. Well _wanted_ is putting it mildly. In actuality, she begged me, threw tantrums when I would act ambivalent about taking her, then ecstatic when I finally relented and booked the trip. We stayed in a little boutique hotel down in the French Quarter and gorged ourselves on "binnays" as Pam called them. And when I took her to the Disney on Ice monstrosity, she was, of course, dressed as Cinderella and was so excited I thought she was going to pee herself.

I never thought I would be a 27 year old widower happily taking my four year old daughter to some ridiculous Disney on Ice show, but I loved every moment of it. I loved watching the excited look on her face as her favorite characters would skate onto the ice, loved buying her the silly light up tiara that she just had to have because it matched her outfit and I even loved that she managed to get cotton candy all over her mouth and lips.

I probably didn't appreciate times like those enough, but in retrospect, those were the days that made my life. It was her smile, her laugh and her obnoxious chitchat about dresses and dolls and all things inextricably girly. What I wouldn't give to have all of those things back in my life like they were supposed to be.

The five hour drive to New Orleans with Rasul did, however, afford me at least a couple of hours to rest and get my bearings back. We switched places at the midpoint so that he could get some rest as well. And as we approached the city, we began to make some plans. Apparently he had been a busy man while I was out cold.

"I made a few calls, and the Shreveport PD is no longer in charge of the investigation, we are. Shreveport PD did everything by the book, Amber alert, investigating leads, etc, though they're police work left a lot to be desired. But this is now FBI jurisdiction." Rasul informed me.

"Why now?" I asked spitefully. "Why after over 48 hours is the FBI just now getting involved?" I continued.

"Look Eric, it doesn't work like that. Kids go missing every day in this country and the FBI doesn't always immediately get involved. I'm your friend and you called me." He wearied with a slight edge to his voice. I immediately felt bad for my accusing tone.

"Look, I'm glad you did call me though, because it sped up the process." He said in an understanding way. He was driving so he didn't look me in the eyes and I couldn't really gauge him that well.

"While you were sleeping, I was in contact with some of my colleagues, Agents Lattesta and Weiss who are taking the lead on this case. Their intel, along with my own suspicions, lead us to believe that this case has not only crossed state lines, but also international lines." Rasul acknowledged.

My jaw fell slack and I felt the blood drain from my face. I didn't really know what to think, but in my mind I was imagining that lowlife scumbags had taken my daughter and the Stackhouse woman out of this country to be passed around like rag dolls. I've watched Dateline and 20/20 and all those fucking shows about human trafficking, so what they would do to an innocent little girl and a beautiful young woman wasn't too difficult to imagine.

"Stop Eric, I know where your head is going. Let me explain." Rasul implored.

"Then fucking explain. Because right now I'm freaking the fuck out picturing some pedophile fucks touching my little girl, then me going on a murderous rampage, killing anything and anyone who had a single thing to do with it, including motherfucking Bill Compton." I seethed.

"I know, I get it. Trust me, just listen. " He consoled. "The FBI has been keeping an eye on Sophie Anne Leclerq for quite a while now. She's a known drug dealer in the New Orleans area. So when Bill Compton told me that he worked for her, I knew that it was a good thing because we've had her and her associates phones tapped for some time now." He began to explain. My mind wasn't eased at all by what he was saying.

"I don't fucking get it Rasul. If you've had their phones tapped, then why wasn't this kidnapping plot discovered before it even happened?" I asked in a malevolent tone. We were about 20 minutes from the city and I didn't want to waste time once we got there, so he needed to hurry the fuck up and explain this shit to me.

"It's not that easy, Eric. They may be relatively small time criminals, but they aren't stupid. They rely on pre-paid cell phones that can often be untraceable. It's not like listening to the radio. And besides all that, criminals don't typically speak so freely over telecommunication devices. They don't say things so directly. There is a reason that she's still on the streets." He explained. Logically it made sense, but as a person whose daughter was in the hands of some seriously sick bastards, his explanation did little to quell the rising beast inside of me.

"So what the fuck? What are we even doing then?" I asked throwing my hands up high enough that they hit the roof of the car.

"There are a lot of things that I've done so far that don't make sense, but trust me; I have my reason for doing them. About an hour ago while you were sleeping, I received a call from Special Agent Weiss. An associate of Sophie Anne's received a call from someone named Lochlan. I don't know all the details on this Lochlan person, but we're working on it. We did however record the whole conversation." Rasul explained, then reached into his pocket and took out his smart phone. He was driving, so he couldn't take his eyes off the road for too long, but he pushed some buttons on the phone, and then tossed it to me.

"Push the red button." He said.

I looked at him with a mixture of astonishment and confusion, but I did as he instructed. A gruff man's voice was heard followed by what sounded like a pre-pubescent tween boy ala Justin Bieber.

"_Paul." The pubescent guy said. _

"_We have a fucking problem." Gruff man said. _

"_You're goddamn right we have a problem. Where is the girl? You've had her for two days now. You better bring get her here. You have until tomorrow." Tween boy said. _

"_Or what, Paul? What the fuck are you going to do. You are nothing but a slimy little parasite and you certainly don't fucking tell me what to do." _

"_Or what? I'll fucking tell you what. If you don't get her here by tomorrow, the next call I'm going to make is to Madden, and you don't want that to happen, do you? He'll fucking skin your pathetic ass alive." Tween said. _

"_Oh yeah? You won't do that because you and I both know that he's got Sophie Anne by the balls. I've got what you need; now you need to pay me before I deliver the girl."_

"_That wasn't the deal." Tween said. _

"_Fuck the deal. Here's the new deal. You wire $100K to my Cayman's account, and once I get confirmation of the deposit, I'll bring the girl." Lochlan said. _

"_That's 50 grand more than we originally agreed upon. I'll have to talk to Sophie about this." _

"_You do that, but just know that the longer you wait the likelihood of her overall good health and general well-being decreases."_

"_Asshole." Paul said. _

I can't be certain who hung up on whom, but that wasn't important. What mattered was that we knew that there was a price on the Stackhouse woman's head and that she was most likely being abused which also meant that Pam was also being abused.

If we weren't in a car, I probably would have punched my fist through a wall or kicked something or someone, instead I took out my anger on my hair.

"What the fuck does this mean?" I blurted which came out in pants because my heart was racing and I was finding it difficult to breath in the compact space of the car.

"It's fucked up, but we at least have a call that we can trace back to Lochlan. I'm waiting on Lattesta and Weiss to call me back with more information." He answered with a collected calm that kind of pissed me off.

"I get that, but did you not hear the same fucking call that I heard man? Their fucking hurting them!" I thundered. "In ways that I don't, no, can't even think about." I continued.

"We don't know that, Eric." He retorted and took his phone back and placed it in his pocket.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? That motherfucker said that he couldn't guarantee her well-being. What exactly do you think that means?" Did he think they had both girls in a luxury suite at the Four Seasons? It was obvious what that meant, at least to me.

"It could be a threat, nothing else. Perhaps to extort more money out of Sophie Anne." He replied.

"No." I said adamantly. "You know that's not the case. You can't sit there and tell me that you believe your own words." I replied back in anger.

He didn't say anything in response; perhaps he knew that what he was saying was nothing more than lip service to placate me.

He continued to drive and the silence between us was welcomed. It allowed me to sort through my jumbled thoughts. Perhaps Rasul was right; maybe it was just a threat. I wanted to believe that, but in my heart and my gut I knew that wasn't true. That realization only served to ignite the urgency in our actions all the more.

As Rasul pulled up to a large mansion in the Garden District of New Orleans, his phone began ringing. Apparently he was speaking to agent Lattesta, but since I was only privy to Rasul's side of the conversation, I couldn't make out what they were discussing, since all Rasul said was, "Yes" and "Uh huh" affirmations.

"What was that about?" I asked once he had ended the call.

"Lattesta received an interesting call from a SOCA agent." Rasul said.

"What the fuck is SOCA?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. In approximately two minutes FBI and SWAT will be here to raid this place. Intel says that Sophie Anne and Andre Paul, the guy from the phone call, are both inside." He spoke laconically which made me feel somewhat reassured despite the chaotic circumstances.

"You and I are going to wait until our agents bring out Sophie and Paul, then we are going to have a little chat with them." He said with a knowing grin.

Just as Rasul said, two minutes later the property was surrounded by law enforcement from various agencies. They moved so fast and entered the high end dwelling with exacting speed and skill. Within a few minutes, they had apprehended both targets and about four additional people one of whom looked strikingly like the Stackhouse woman.

"You have no right!" screamed a red-headed woman whom Rasul later told me was Sophie Anne. "I want to see your warrant!" As Miranda rights were given and the scene calmed down a bit I was able to decipher who the big targets were and those of whom were merely the house service workers caught in the crossfire.

The woman who looked like Sookie Stackhouse was being questioned by Rasul, though she was inconsolably sobbing, to the point that Rasul wasn't getting any answers. As he left her handcuffed and seated in the back of someone's police cruiser, he made his way over to a very young looking pale man who I discovered was the infamous Andre Paul. I wanted to go directly over there and get some answers, since he most likely knew the most about the Lochlan character. But I trusted Rasul and I knew he would take care of it. Plus there was just something about the sobbing young woman that called to me. My intuition and instincts were telling me that she was the key to all this, that she knew something critical.

"What's your name?" I asked her with a calmness that shocked even myself.

"Hadley." She stuttered through her sobs.

"I'm Eric Northman." I introduced. She looked up at me as she was seated inside the cruiser and I was standing in the door which was ajar.

"You probably don't know me, but I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself." I started. "See Hadley, my five year old daughter was taken, kidnapped, by some sick motherfuckers. You probably know who I'm talking about right?" I asked with a leveling stare. She didn't respond or even acknowledge that she knew anything. The girl had a pretty decent poker face.

"Do you have kids?" I asked her and she shook her head yes which seemed to cause a whole new wave of sobbing. "Then you probably know, or maybe you don't, that a parent would do anything, kill anyone." I said with a pointed stare. "To protect them."

Hadley looked up at me and I could see the understanding in her eyes. I don't know what her role was in all of this, but I could see the protective glint in her eye. She understood me.

"My cousin is Sookie Stackhouse." She admitted which didn't really surprise me.

"Why was she kidnapped?" I asked her directly, because I knew that she knew what the motivation behind all of this was.

"I don't think I should say anything else. I want my lawyer. " She quivered. It was all I could do to not jump in the cruiser and strangle her. Demanding a lawyer so that she didn't have to answer my questions. My daughter and her cousin didn't have the luxury of having someone beside them to look out for their best interests, and this woman demands a lawyer? It infuriated me. She knew something, everything and she refused to because she was too selfish. But just as I contemplated jumping in the cruiser and squeezing the life out of the woman, Rasul called my name.

"Eric, we just got a lead." Rasul said as he was jogging over towards me. "What?" I asked.

"We've located Lochlan."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my readers because, well, you rock!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Miracles**

**EPOV**

We were close; I could feel it in my bones. Exhaustion wasn't something that I would allow my body to feel because the wild goose chase was almost over. Rasul managed to get us a chartered plane to Arkansas. How he managed it, I didn't know and I didn't ask.

He had been on the phone nearly non-stop, talking to various agents who were busy listening to wiretapped conversations and interrogating people from the raid at Sophie-Anne's. Not surprisingly, all of the major players were entreating their Fifth Amendment protection from self-incrimination. Frustrating, though that was, it was also quite incredible the amount of information you could glean from house workers, gardeners and other workers whom I'm certain Sophie Anne never gave one iota of consideration to.

In between Rasul's phone calls, he briefed me on the new intel he had gotten. The FBI was finally able to trace the recorded phone call between Andre, Sophie-Anne's lackey, and John Lochlan, the man who I was certain had my daughter, to a small town just south of Magnolia, Arkansas. Rasul also found out, through his international contacts, that the Irish authorities were currently questioning a man named Niall Brigant.

The Brigant name, in the U.S at least, was most commonly associated with advertisements played during the nightly news. Brigant Pharmaceuticals manufactured some of the most popular drugs for high blood pressure, cholesterol, and erectile dysfunction just to name a few. In short, the Brigant's were filthy rich.

Apparently, Fintan Brigant had moved to New Orleans about two years ago from Manchester, for what reason, no one knows. Fintan was kidnapped about a week ago and his captors sent Niall Brigant a ransom request for six million dollars, which the elder Brigant dismissed without a second thought. As for Fintan, well let's just say his captors weren't joking when they said "or else".

How all of this relates to Sookie Stackhouse and my daughter was a bit hard to believe. Sookie Stackhouse, small town waitress who lives an unassuming life in a century plus old farmhouse, happens to be an heir to the Brigant Pharmaceutical fortune. Though I doubt she even knows since her brother didn't even seem to recognize the name Brigant when it was mentioned at the briefing in Shreveport.

As the truth began to unravel itself, I felt pity for Ms. Stackhouse. Not that I thought she was naïve or anything, but there was just so much going on around her and she was completely ignorant of it. Bill, her relation to the Brigants, her selfish cousin.

In my opinion, her cousin, Hadley, deserved a special place in hell. She had absolutely no guilt over trading her cousins' freedom for her own. How could she sleep at night knowing that Sookie would be made to prostitute herself so that she could enjoy her freedom in a plush Garden District mansion? It was sickening, but Rasul guaranteed me that Victor Madden was now assuredly on the FBI's radar and it was only a matter of time until they had enough evidence to shut down his sick operation.

"We're about to start the descent." Rasul said wearily. I nodded. I had spent the hour or so flight time centering myself and getting my head straight since I was so certain that we were about to put an end to this nightmare. "Gotcha." I replied sitting up straight.

I peered out the window and though it was a fairly cloudy day, I could see a lot of greenery, mostly maple and oak trees. From my vantage point, I couldn't see a whole lot of dwellings, which was very common for small towns in the south. Lochlan had taken the girls to such a remote location and it unnerved me to my core. No one would hear their screams.

I had to put a stop to the dark thoughts that infiltrated my every waking moment. Lochlan was a desperate man and he needed the money and therefore he needed them alive. But desperate men do desperate things.

They're fine. We're coming. I assured myself over again.

"See that fire out there in the distance?" I nudged Rasul and pointed to what appeared to be a small brush fire.

"Probably just the locals burning their trash." He answered. Though the practice wasn't all that uncommon in rural parts, I couldn't help but feel drawn to the black clouds of smoke. An overwhelming feeling of terror raked through me and I couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened. But I told myself that my imagination was running wild due to the circumstances.

The minutes until landing were the absolute worst. My anxiety was ratcheted up to an unbearable level. My leg bounced uncontrollably and my hands were restless and sweaty. If I could get up and pace, I certainly would have. Rasul seemed nervous too, though not as much as I. He kept checking his watch as if by constantly looking at it would make the time pass more quickly. If only that were true.

After what felt like hours, we were finally on solid ground. Rasul had procured a rental car and we were finally driving towards the coordinates the FBI was able to trace from the cell phone pings.

The coordinates seemed to be leading us towards the location where Rasul was certain that the locals were simply burning their trash. As we got closer and closer to the target location, we didn't veer away from the fire; in fact we were headed right for it.

"Stop!" I yelled. Rasul immediately slammed on the brakes and both of our heads propelled forward, mine almost hit the dash.

"What the fuck man?" He grumbled as he rubbed his neck.

I didn't respond. Instead, I jumped out of the car and ran towards what had caught my eye. Rasul wasn't too far behind me because I heard his yelling at me to stop. Not fucking likely.

"Pam!" I yelled desperately. "Pamela!" I saw one of her pink shoes on the side of the road. They were hers, I could swear on it. As soon as I saw it, I bolted in that direction.

"Daddy?" her voice was faint, but I heard it nonetheless. It was her voice and it made my heart leap. I stopped dead in my tracks in an attempt to get a better feel for where her voice was coming from.

"Pamela! I'm coming baby girl!" I said and frantically ran to the east. I was probably about an eighth of a mile from the side of the road. The grass was tall and thick and there were so many trees. It was very difficult to see in front of me, so it actually made for a great hiding place. Rasul was right behind me as I ran as fast as the woods would let me.

I heard her crying before I actually saw her. She was crying my name over and over "Daddy, Daddy" she sobbed. I'd never be able to erase from my memory the sheer terror I heard in her voice.

I saw her tiny little body huddled at the trunk of a large oak tree. She was covered by branches and leaves so she was very dirty, but she looked okay.

"Pam!" I yelled and picked her up and held her so tight. I was powerless to the tears that fell from my eyes, because I was just so overwhelmed with happiness. Having her in my arms, safe and sound, was the best feeling in the whole world and in that moment, I vowed to never take one single moment of her life for granted.

Pam, who was sobbing, squeezed me so hard that her fingernails were actually digging into my shoulders to the point of pain, but I couldn't even be bothered to care. I peppered her head with kisses and told her that I loved her over and over.

Our moment was interrupted only by Rasul's insistence that we also try to find the Stackhouse woman. In my overwhelming joy, I had almost forgotten that there was another person involved.

"Baby girl, can you tell me what happened?" I asked Pam gently. God knows, I didn't want to upset her any more than was necessary.

"Sookie got burned and told me to run." Pam said in between her tears. The ominous feeling I had on the plane when I noticed the small fire was back, and as Pam pointed towards the dark smoke clouds, I sent a silent prayer for Sookie's safety.

Having only a small portion of the story recounted by a five year old didn't make me confident that I knew what the whole situations was, but I was one hundred percent sure of one thing.

Sookie had saved my daughter.

As much as I wanted to take Pam and go home, I had a duty to Sookie. Rasul was already on the phone calling in the local police for backup, and I wasn't taking Pam back into danger, so the best I could do for Sookie at the moment was wait for help to arrive.

As Rasul and I waited for the police, Pam was eerily quiet. Her sobbing had subsided, but as I held her, she put her tiny head on my shoulder and simply held me close. If it wasn't for her occasional sniffles, I would've thought she was asleep. I wondered if she had slept or eaten. Had she been mistreated? I had so many questions, but I couldn't ask her because I didn't want to traumatize her even more.

"It's okay baby girl." I assured her and kissed the crown of her head.

"Where's momma Sookie?" Pam asked as she lifted her head off my shoulder. The sheer concern I saw in her eyes broke my heart. A thousand thoughts flew across my mind. Did she just call Sookie momma? God. What did that mean? Had Sookie brainwashed her or was it just an attachment thing born from a shared traumatic experience? And if the latter was true and Sookie wasn't okay, how would my little girl react?

I didn't really have time to think of a sufficient enough answer because I heard police sirens approaching, so all I could say was, "It's going to be okay baby."

I wished that I could've said that with a little more certainty, but all I could do was wait and pray.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote a One Shot for the SVM Happily Ever After Contest and it's called "Euphoria, Take My Hand". The title is based on a Glasvegas song of the same name. (That band rocks btw) Anyway, I've gotten both positive and negative feedback on it. I didn't really think it was THAT controversial, but oh well. Check it out if you want. There will be a public vote on the 19th and i'd appreciate all of your votes if you're so inclined. **

**By the way, Anon Guest Reviewer, I don't give a shit if my story disgusts you, so there... :)~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Burning Down the House**

**SPOV**

I woke up with a start, gasping for breath. The dream I just experienced was at the corners of my consciousness, and it was an important dream. I guess it was more of an idea my subconscious created then an actual dream. That was unimportant, what mattered was that I had an idea.

I fell asleep with that damn first aid kit nagging at me, but my sentient mind couldn't formulate the plan that my dream self was able to.

I actually laughed out loud – quietly of course. That stupid first aid kit contained alcohol wipes and matches. And because I lived in century old wood framed farm house not dissimilar to the one Pam and I were being kept in, I would bet dollars to donuts that that house also used propane. I knew from experience that the only way to provide propane to a house like that would be to have a propane tank somewhere along the perimeter of the house. My propane tank was located in the back of the house. Pam and I were in a small bedroom in the back of the house.

The pieces of the plan started to come together, but before I could execute it, I had to make absolute certain that Pam would be able to escape. That was all that mattered; the rest could all go up in flames.

Pam was still sleeping and she looked like a little angel, so I didn't want to wake her. It was early, though I couldn't tell exactly how early, but the sun wasn't even in the horizon and the moon still shone big and bright. If I had to guess, I would say that it was about two or three A.M.

If this plan was to succeed, I absolutely needed the element of surprise on my side, so I really needed to act quickly. So I regretfully woke Pam up.

Hushing her, I quickly told her my plan. "I need to you listen to me and do exactly what I say, ok?" I whispered. She nodded her weary little head. "This is very important Pam. I need you to stand right over there by that door and when I say run, you run out the front door. Do you understand?" I told her. I needed her to do what I said, her life depended on it.

"I understand mommy." She mumbled. She began to tremble with fear, so I hugged her and reassured her that everything was going to be ok.

"When I tell you to run, you go immediately. Follow the dirt road but stay off of it ok? I will find you as soon as I can. If you can, run out to that big road. Do you understand? You have to be a brave girl, ok?" I hated the fact that I was making her run into the woods alone. I was no doubt putting her at risk, but I had no other choice. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. The rock being this godforsaken torture house and the hard place would being a defenseless young child roaming the scary woods alone- but away from these psychos.

"I'm scared." She admitted as she wiped the tears from her face. My heart was in my stomach, but I did my best to reassure her. "I'll come find you as soon as I can, I promise. Everything will be ok." Once again, I found myself praying and hoping that the words I spoke wouldn't turn out to be a complete lie.

I seriously underestimated the pain that standing would cause me, but I sucked it up. There wasn't time for that because the window of opportunity was quickly closing.

"Don't be frightened." Ignoring the searing pain, I kneeled down to her level and kissed her forehead. She simply nodded, but I could tell that my words did nothing to keep her fear at bay. She was just a baby, and I was asking so much of her, more than anyone should ever ask of a five year old. Nonetheless, she stood dutifully by the door, just as I asked her.

"Remember, when I say run, you-"

"Run." She finished and I hugged her.

"I love you, Pam." I wanted so badly to be the strong brave woman that could reassure her, truly I did, but in that moment I feared that this was our parting moment and it killed me.

"I love you too, mommy." She replied in a trembling whisper.

No matter what happened, that little girls' words of love would forever be etched onto my heart. Whether or not I lived or died didn't matter in the slightest, all that mattered was getting that sweet baby out of that house and back into the safety of her father's arms.

With a newfound resolve, I opened the door to the bedroom. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was so incredibly afraid that I was going to make too much noise and blow my whole plan out the water. Tip-toeing, I trekked over to the front door. It was locked. I knew that if I unlocked it I would make noise, so I had to act very quickly.

I took one last calming breath and braced myself for the maelstrom my actions were about to create. I quietly opened the small square package that contained the alcohol wipe. Then I took out one single match.

My heart was beating such that I could feel the pulsating thumps in my head. Then, as smoothly and as quietly as I could, I turned the deadbolt lock. I was right; it did make noise – a loud single click. Almost immediately I heard the things begin to stir, so I flung the door open and hobbled as fast as I could back to the room.

I only had a few moments before the two things would be completely conscious and would come for us. I made it back to the room within seconds and whispered harshly to Pam, "Run. Go." I nearly shoved the poor girl, but she did exactly as I said. I didn't really have time to make sure that she was out the door safely but I took it anyway. As soon as I was sure she was out of that godforsaken house, I threw the alcohol pad on the mattress and struck the match. I threw the match onto the bed which caused a small fire to ignite. I don't know what I was thinking. When I planned it all in my head, I guess I sort of pictured the mattress combusting far quickly than what was realistically unfolding in front of my eyes.

Frustrated with the lack of flames, I decided the best course of action for me was to just get the hell out of there. I could hardly walk much less run as fast as a five year old, but I did my best.

Unfortunately, my best just wasn't good enough. I was almost at the threshold of the front door, when someone grabbed my right shoulder which caused me to fall flat on my bottom.

"You fucking bitch." The woman said.

Adrenaline was coursing through me and my only thoughts were that I needed to stall them. I couldn't let them chase after Pam. The woman leapt onto me and began to throw punches. She landed a few to my ribs which caused my breath to escape, but I fought back.

Where my strength came from, I'll never know, but I kicked her in the groin as hard as I could. I knew that my kick had made an impact, because she expressed a groaning noise. I took advantage of that moment and threw her off of me. I hobbled to the kitchen, which was just off the entryway to the house and opened the first drawer that I saw. If luck was on my side, there would've been a large meat clever or butcher knife or something, but luck wasn't on my side because the only thing in that drawer was a soy sauce packet and some plasticware.

I could smell the smoke, so I knew that my little fire was spreading. The man, Lochlan, was searching the house, presumably looking for Pam. It was only a matter of time before I had the both of them to fight. I desperately needed a weapon, something, anything.

The woman chased me into the kitchen and tried to pull my hair. "You bitch!" she yelled. I faced her and punched her in the nose with all my might. Blood ran from her nose like faucet. I took that moment to reach for the next drawer. Flinging it open, I grabbed the first utensil I could find which happened to be a large serving fork.

I didn't even hesitate to jab it into her gut. She was too distracted by her bloodied nose to notice that I even had a weapon.

"What the fuck! Neave!" Lochlan yelled from the entryway of the kitchen. He watched as she fell to floor clutching her stomach.

Smoke began to fill the halls and living room, so when the first boom sounded, I knew that the fire had reached the propane tank.

It was quickly becoming difficult to breath and my eyes were burning from the ash, soot and smoke. With murder in his eyes, Lochlan lunged for me and I hit him square in the head with the heavy cast iron meat tenderizing hammer. He fell to the floor with a thud and made no more movements after that. I didn't know if he was dead or just knocked unconscious, but the screaming pleas of the woman drew me out of my shock.

I didn't even think twice before wielding the heavy mallet over her head as well. Like Lochlan, she hit the floor with a thud. I wasn't certain if I actually killed them or not, but I couldn't give a flip in that moment.

It was becoming harder to breathe and I coughed violently. My head began to throb and everything burned, my nostrils, my mouth, my throat, just everything. The fire was consuming the house and burned no more than three feet from the kitchen. The heat was so overwhelming and I felt simply exhausted. My mind was telling me to get to the door, but my body said "just lay down".

I fell to the floor beside the unconscious woman.

"Crawl." My mind spoke.

"Sleep." My body replied.

The adrenaline rush I had just experienced was now gone. All I had left was sheer will. I crawled. Elbow, elbow, knee, knee. Repeat. Elbow, elbow, knee, knee.

Pausing only to cough up a lung, I continued, elbow, elbow, knee, knee. The last thing I remember of that house was the heavenly feeling of wet grass on my cheek after that everything was smokier than the house fire.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter was the highest reviewed so far, so thank you for your kind words and support. Also, welcome new story followers, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Rescue Me**

**EPOV**

After Rasul ran off towards the burning house, everything started happening in rapid succession. First, the sirens I heard off in the distance became louder and louder and soon the entire highway was closed. Soon enough, we were surrounded by the sheriff's department, Highway patrol, firemen and a couple of ambulances who began assembling a staging area.

An officer began asking me questions, but I wasn't especially listening. I clutched Pam closely, some of the blood on her shirt seeped into mine, but I couldn't be bothered to care. The officer continued to speak, though I don't know what he said.

The scene was chaotic, and I slowly began to process everything, the officer's words became a little more coherent.

"Sir, is the child Ok? The paramedics want to examine her?" A patrolman asked urgently. I must have still been experiencing a state of shock because I couldn't formulate a response.

"I'm okay." Pam replied in her small voice. "My mommy's gonna come for me, she promised." Pam told the officer.

"Sir, the paramedics want to examine her." The officer urged again. Logically, I knew he was right, but I just didn't want her to leave my arms. Add my overprotection to the fact that my eyes were glued on the commotion going on in the woods, I just wasn't even listening to the officer.

The officer reached for Pam and said something to her, but I tightened my grip. "Sir, there's blood all over her, surely you'll agree that it's better to be safe and get the littleun' checked out." He admonished trying to make me see sense. He was right, of course. I had done a tertiary check of her when I found her, but her clothes were bloodied.

"Fine." I growled. But there was no way I was letting him take her out of my arms. I was about to walk over to the ambulance with Pam when a slew of activity started happening around me. An onslaught of communication on the Police radios began and first responders were all yelling various commands. It was all very confusing and hard to keep up with, but what I heard made my whole body relax. "We've got her."

The paramedics took off into the woods carrying a gurney and some of their supplies. From what I was able to piece together, they had found Sookie, but that she was unconscious. From all accounts, it didn't appear as though she was in very good shape. But she was alive.

A large gust of wind blew furiously which caused the smoke to billow in our direction. The thick smoke made it difficult to breathe and the ash began to burn both of our eyes. Still holding Pam, another paramedic was looking her over. She seemed fine, the blood wasn't hers, but since the smoke impeded a proper medical check, the paramedic urged me to take her to the hospital.

Pam told the paramedic repeatedly that she was okay and seemed insistent that she understand that the blood belonged to "her mommy", but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. "It's mommy's blood, she got hurt." Pam said over and over. Hearing Pam's furious insistence caused me to worry because she was so attached to the Stackhouse woman, and if Sookie didn't make it, well, it would break her heart.

Once I had gained my footing back, I was able to see reason and I was glad that the officer insisted on having Pam checked out. Though I was worried for the state of Pam's mental health. Her repeated claims that Sookie was her "mommy" started to worry me. I realized that it was a traumatic experience for the both of them, and that it would cause them to bond, but at what expense to my daughter?

The paramedic suggested that we take her to the hospital anyway, just to have a doctor look over her and check her head. There weren't any obvious signs of trauma, but you never know with head injuries. She also gently suggested that we meet with a counselor. I agreed with her on all points.

The first person I saw emerge from the woods was Rasul. He was quickly followed by two paramedics who were carrying a motionless Sookie, or at least I assumed it was Sookie. It was really difficult to tell because for one thing, I had only seen her in a few pictures. But also because the woman had an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. She was covered in soot and blood and her hair was matted and clothes tattered. Honestly, if I hadn't heard someone shout that she was alive, I wouldn't have believed it.

If that truly was Sookie Stackhouse lying lifeless on that gurney, then I owed her more than I could ever repay.

I held Pam's hand as she was given a thorough examination. She didn't care at all about what was happening to her as her entire focus was on Sookie.

"Where is mommy?" Pam asked over and over. Honestly, it was really starting to piss me off that she kept calling her mommy, but I had to remind myself that she had been through hell and Sookie was her only lifeline. Still, I didn't like the fact that my daughter was so attached to her. I didn't understand it at all.

"Baby, _Sookie, _is here at the hospital too. The doctors have to look her over just like they had to look you over." I said gently. The doctor gave me an understanding look. Dr. Robidoux must have heard Pam ask about Sookie over a dozen times and I knew he had an opinion on the matter.

"But daddy, she promised me." Pam began to cry. I felt helpless. There were a great many things I could and would do for Pam, but this wasn't something I could control. She was clearly having some separation issues, but I'm no psychologist and I didn't know what to do or say to make any of it better.

"I'm here Pamela. Shh. Don't cry." I begged her, and I admit, I cried too. I just felt so helpless.

"Mr. Northman." The doctor said in his thick Cajun accent, "I'm prescribing a mild sedative. I assure you it will not harm her, simply give her some much needed rest." He said. I gave him an approving nod. Pam did in fact look exhausted.

"And if I may, I'd like to speak with you privately." He said.

"I don't want to leave her side." I replied immediately. I didn't trust anyone, after all, there were still people out there actively searching for Sookie.

"I'll come by once she's asleep." I again nodded and he took his leave.

A half hour later, Pam had fallen asleep, looking as innocent and at peace as a five year old should. Though I worried about the internal scars she would bear.

As promised, Dr. Robidoux checked back in. And just as I suspected, he noticed Pam's attachment to Sookie.

"I'm not an expert in child psychology, Mr. Northman, but I noticed a few troubling signs. I encourage you to take her to a professional, as I suspect there may be some PTSD issues. It's also quite apparent that she's attached to the young woman she was kidnapped with." He said. I agreed with him, though it killed me to know that my child was suffering. I looked down at her as she slept and I noticed that she had her thumb in her mouth which was odd because she really hadn't sucked her thumb since she was 18 months.

"You live in Shreveport, yes?" The doctor asked and I affirmed.

"My colleague gave me a referral for Amy Ludwig, though her office is in Minden, not Shreveport. Please give her a call." He handed me a business card which I quickly filed away in my wallet.

"I will doctor." I didn't care how far I had to drive; I would take here wherever she needed. I thanked him and he assured me again that Pam was perfectly fine, physically speaking. Pam was given the all clear and was going to be released the next day.

I rested, as best I could in the chaise lounge next to Pam's bed. given my height, nothing short of my California king is even remotely comfortable to me, but I didn't care.

An hour later I heard loud whispers and a lot of commotion outside Pam's room. I went to the door and found Rasul having an argument of sorts with Sookie's brother Jason. Not wanting to leave the room, I stood in the doorway and listened as the two of the continued on, seemingly unaware of my presence.

"She's askin' bout her! She said somethin' bout a promise and she's acting all crazy like." Jason said animatedly as he flailed his arms about.

"I understand, but Pam is sleeping and Eric needs to be with her." Rasul said, trying to calm him down.

"What am I supposed to do? She's damn near having a panic attack, the doctors are threatening to sedate her. She's gonna keep acting nuts 'til she sees for herself that that little girl is alright."

"Look man, I get it." Rasul said. I'd had enough though and cleared my throat to get their attention. They both turned their heads, finally acknowledging me.

"What's going on? My daughter finally fell asleep and here you two are making all kinds of racket out here." I said sternly. I wasn't really mad, just curious.

"Sorry man. I tried to tell Jason the same thing." Rasul explained. Jason gave him a sideways glance.

I looked at Jason and asked again, "So what is it?"

"It's Sook. She finally regained consciousness and they got her on oxygen and an IV. She's all in a panic though. Keeps sayin' _"I promised her. Promised to come get her" _I assume she's talking about your little girl." Jason said. He looked weary. I could see the bags under his eyes and his clothes looked disheveled. He probably looked and felt like I did.

"Look, I ain't tryin' to bother y'all, but she keeps pulling out her tubes and trying to get up out the bed." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. Seems like Sookie and Pam were both experiencing the separation issues.

"Pam's asleep, and even if she wasn't, I'm not sure I like the idea of Pam seeing Sookie right now." I said. It sounded harsh, but my number one priority has and always will be protecting Pam. And if seeing Sookie hooked up to machines caused Pam anymore emotional trauma, well, it was my duty to protect her from that.

"You ain't gotta be a dick about it!" Jason fumed.

I sighed, "Look, I'm not trying to be a dick. Pam's just a little too attached to Sookie for my liking and if my daughter is experiencing PTSD, then I need to find out more about it. What if Sookie is a trigger? I just can't risk it." I explained and it seemed to calm him a bit.

"And Sook is my priority." He began to pace, and eventually came to a stop in front of me. "Look I ain't been the best brother to Sook, and I gotta change that. From all accounts, she protected your girl at her own expense. You know she got 4 broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung and more cuts and bruises than I can even count. And for God's sake, they had to do some kind of rape kit on her even though she's adamant she wasn't harmed like _that_. But you know what? She hasn't complained not a once, because right now, all she wants in the whole world is to know that your little girl is okay and to see her with her own eyes." Jason finished and I instantly felt like shit. He was right, Sookie had sacrificed so much for Pam.

"I'll go talk to her." I finally conceded, though I hated the idea of leaving Pam.

"Rasul, will you stay with Pam?" I asked and he agreed. "Guard her with your life." I said before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I blame the shittastic DEA. I admit i'm still trying to get over it. And if you're looking for a review, I suggest checking out the Sookieverse Blog. It pretty much sums up my thoughts on DEA. **

** Thank you all for sticking with me and leaving me such great comments. And thanks to everyone who voted for my Sookie HEA contest entry "Euphoria, Take My Hand" which won the contest! I'm stoked! I've never won a writing contest before. Thanks again to the anonymous contest organizers. I don't know who you are, but you rock!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: My Daughter's Hero**

**EPOV**

There was a uniformed police officer standing guard just outside of Sookie's room. I had a sudden and very unpleasant realization. There were still people out there looking to harm Sookie and possibly Pam too. I spoke briefly to the officer who then allowed me access into Sookie's room. I knocked before entering and as I slowly made my way into her room, I noticed her eyes were glued to the doorway.

"Hi." I said cautiously. "I'm Eric. Northman. Pam's father." I introduced myself awkwardly. She had tubes in her nose, an IV drip and she was hooked up to all sorts of monitors. She looked to be in pretty bad shape with all the cuts and bruises on her, not to mention that her whole body seemed to be wrapped up in bandages.

I suddenly felt really and truly awful for my previous behavior. Seeing how beat Sookie looked, and knowing that she only wanted to see if my daughter was okay put a lot of things into perspective for me.

Her lip began to quiver and her eyes filled with tears, but she didn't seem to be able to formulate words. I sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Pam is going to be just fine. She's sleeping right now." I wearied. "I didn't want to wake her, you know." I finished lamely.

Sookie nodded her head, but remained quiet. The air was thick; at least I thought it was, perhaps due to my own guilty conscience. "Are you going to be alright?" I asked.

"You must hate me." She responded in a pained way. I immediately began shaking my head.

"No. I don't." I rejoined. "I really don't."

"It's all my fault." She agonized, wiping her tears. He voice was deep and scratchy, probably from the smoke. "If it weren't for me, Pam never would've been taken."

"We'll never know that." I said. Even if it were true, I still wouldn't blame her. "But I do know that if it weren't for you, she might not be alive." I replied and I'm not sure why I did it, but I took her hand, the one that didn't have the IV, and squeezed it. I suppose it was my way of constraining my words into her, to make her believe their truth.

"I'm so sorry." She responded and then began to cry in earnest. She really didn't have anything to apologize for.

I didn't know what to do, so I dropped her hand and got up to leave. "Can I see her? When she's awake?" Sookie asked, sounding almost desperate. Again, my protective instincts kicked in. I really wanted to speak with a psychologist. Pam was already showing signs of post-traumatic stress and it was my duty to ensure that she was not exposed to any situation that would worsen her mental state. However, looking at Sookie's pleading, sad eyes, I found that I couldn't deny her. But more that, deep down, I just didn't believe that their relationship was detrimental.

"I'll bring her by tomorrow. Maybe around noon." I said giving her a sad smile. Sookie immediately relaxed at my words. I guess I hadn't realized just how much my daughter meant to her.

* * *

The following day, Pam was given the go ahead to leave the hospital and as promised, we stopped by Sookie's room.

"Mommy!" Pam yelled and ran towards Sookie who was sitting up at a slight incline watching TV.

"Careful Pam!" I admonished and quickly stopped her from tackling Sookie. I'm sure she wouldn't have complained, but I can't imagine it would've felt good, broken ribs and all.

Pam climbed up on the bed and gave Sookie a gentle hug, careful of her bandages. They both began to cry during their lengthy embrace. It was an odd sight to witness. I had never really seen my daughter interact so naturally with a female mother figure. I can admit that Pam did need someone like Sookie in her life. Girl's need their moms. I always knew that to be true deep down, but as her father and sole provider, I tried so hard to be everything for her.

Lost in my own thoughts, I completely missed a part of their conversation, which was apparently about some kind of princess day. "Can we daddy, huh, can we? Please?" Pam begged. I didn't know what the question was, but it didn't matter.

"Of course we can." I replied smiling.

"I getta go home today. Are you gonna come to?" Pam asked Sookie. She was sitting next to her on the bed playing with a strand of her long hair.

"No sweetie, I'm not. I think I have to be here for a little while longer." Sookie replied.

"Then I want to stay here with you. I don't want the bad man to come take you again." Pam cried and held on to Sookie's arm possessively. Pam's behavior was beginning to seem a bit erratic to me, coupled that with the mention of "the bad man" and I was beyond troubled. I knew that I needed to get her into Dr. Ludwig as soon as possible.

"He's not ever gonna come for me or you. Ever." Sookie implored. She was right. The bad man, Lochlan, was nothing more than an unclaimed body down in the morgue and so was his step-sister Neave.

Through Rasul, I found out that their cause of death was officially the fire, though Rasul did mention that both Lochlan and Neave sustained blunt force trauma. After that conversation, I had a new found level of respect for Sookie.

The story was slowly pieced together by investigators who had interviewed Sookie. They tried to interview Pam, but I wouldn't allow them to. They did say they'd need to speak to her at some point, but that Sookie's statements should be enough to officially close the case, well at least part of the case.

"She's right, Pam." I said approvingly. "The bad man won't ever come for either of you again thanks to Sookie."

"You're such a brave girl, Pam." Sookie said hugging Pam with half her body.

We stayed another ten minutes, before I announced that it was time for us to get home. Rasul had made arrangements for us to drive back to Shreveport, which was about an hour and a half away. Rasul was to stay behind and head up the remaining investigation of the kidnapping plot. He also assured me that Sookie was going to be guarded every minute of the day. We would also have a police patrol round the clock at my house, at least until the plot was completely foiled.

"Ok, Pam. We really need to go. Say goodbye to Sookie." I said which caused Pam to have a meltdown. She cried and whined and lamented about not wanting to leave Sookie. I felt awful. They clearly cared deeply for one another and no matter how dependent on each other they seemed, I can't deny that the sight of the two of them crying and hugging each other hurt me deeply. I wanted to see both of them happy and smiling, not this.

I knew nothing of Sookie, but oddly enough, she mattered to me, and not just because she mattered to Pam. I found that I genuinely cared for her well-being. I wanted to see her happy. She was brave, she was strong, and she saved my daughter. In my estimation, she was a remarkable human being and my daughter's hero.

"It's okay Pam, hush now. If it's okay with your daddy, I'll come and see you sometime." She reassured Pam.

"Yes, that's fine with me. Would you like that Pam?" I replied.

"Uh huh." She sniffled. Then hugged Sookie one last time and I swear I heard her say that she loved her.

After the emotional goodbyes were said, Pam and I left Magnolia and made our way back to Shreveport, and hopefully, back to our lives.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! You guys put me over the 300 mark last chapter. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Ugly Truth**

**SPOV**

An hour later, Jason waltzed into my room wearing a worried expression on his face. "What's up Jase?" I asked. In truth, I needed a distraction. I was so lost in my head, worrying about Pam and her father, plus my own pain and guilt.

"It's nothin'. Just some b.s. the cops are tryin' to pull." He replied nonchalantly. I could tell he was trying to protect me from something. "What is it?" I asked.

"When do the doctor's think you'll get outta here?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"They don't know yet. Maybe in a few days. They said they want to monitor my lung function and make sure my ribs start to heal. Why?" He shifted uncomfortably. He was avoiding eye contact. Something was up with him.

"When you get out, I want you to come stay with me." He said firmly.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" I was beginning to get angry with his avoidance.

He didn't answer me for the longest time; I suppose he was trying to figure out how to say what he needed to say. But Jason, doesn't possess that kind of emotional depth, so he just went with the blunt, ugly truth. "The FBI said they don't have the manpower to patrol your house, bein' that it's all isolated out in the woods an all"

"Okay." I said hesitantly. I guess that's why he wanted me to come stay with him.

"And they ain't gonna help out over at my place neither." He said angrily.

"Jase, you've got a job and a life. I'll be fine on my own. I can protect myself." I said, then added, "And if I feel unsafe, I'll just go stay at Bill's til' this all dies down." Plus I really didn't like Jason's house. It was my parent's house that had been bequeathed to him in my parent's will. Jason hadn't changed a single thing in that house, except to add a big screen TV. Plus, Jason wasn't a very good housekeeper and it smelled like a frat house.

"Speaking of Bill, where is he?" I asked. I hadn't thought about him much at all to be honest, and I didn't have my phone, so I couldn't call him.

Jason didn't answer me, so I asked again. "Where's Bill? Does he know what happened? I bet he was worried about me since I was supposed to make him pulled pork."

"Sook." He gave me a pitying look and I knew, once again, there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Where's Bill, Jason?" I asked more pointedly this time.

"Sook, he." He stopped himself. "He ain't a good guy, Sook." He finished. Jason never did care for Bill really. Most of the people in Bon Temps were weary of outsiders, Jason included.

"I know you don't like him much, but he's my boyfriend and I want to see him or at least talk to him. Give me your phone." I reached out my hand.

"No Sook." He said.

"Jason, stop acting like this. He's my boyfriend. You can't keep me from seeing him or talking to him. I'm a grown wom-" I was cut off.

"He's a god damn criminal Sook!" Jason bellowed. "He set you up. He told the kidnappers where you were! He's the goddamn reason you was taken!"

My heart stopped and I felt like I was going to vomit. I'm sure I was crying, but I was too devastated to care. Why would he do that? I felt humiliated, used, betrayed, and plain stupid.

"Sook, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted it out like that. I should've, I don't know, been more sensitive or something." Jason sat on the bed and tried to comfort me, but I couldn't be comforted. I just wanted to be alone. I told Jason to leave and pulled the blanket up to my chin as best I could and sobbed.

* * *

Later on that day, Rasul visited me. He had introduced himself formally to me the prior day. I had thanked him then for finding me and Pam and for everything he had done. He was a nice man, and I could tell that he cared for Pam and her father a great deal. He was Eric's fraternity brother, and although he didn't say it, I knew that the real reason he was so invested in this case is because of the Northmans.

"How are you felling?" He asked in his husky voice. He was a very attractive man. Tall, maybe 6 foot 5 or more, dark hair and mocha skin and he had very captivating russet eyes with deep dusky pupils. Any other day I would be very attracted to a man like him, but after being betrayed so profoundly, attraction was the last thing on my mind.

"Better. My lungs don't burn as much as yesterday." I gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about Compton." He said earnestly. Hearing his name stung quite a bit.

"Me too." I replied sadly.

"He doesn't deserve your tears, Sookie." He said. "I'll let you get some rest, but if you need anything." He trailed off. I nodded and he left. Being a victim was an odd feeling. I felt like everyone around me pitied me, both for the physical abuse and also for Bill's betrayal. I absolutely hated that feeling.

* * *

I had borrowed Rasul's phone and made a long overdue call to my boss. "I'm doing better, Sam." I told him after he asked after my well-being.

"That's good to hear. We were real worried about you. By the way, don't worry about your shifts, Arlene and Holly are covering and of course, you'll still be paid." I could hear clinking glasses and muted conversations in the back ground so I knew he wasn't in his office.

"Thanks, Sam. I'm not sure when I'll be home, so you may have to hang on to my check for a while." I said.

"I can deposit it for you. I think the bank will let me do that." He offered.

"That'd be mighty kind of you." I thanked him.

"And you know if you need anything. Anything at all, I'll be there." He said sounding very emotional. I'd never heard Sam sound that way before. He was always in boss mode at the bar.

"Thank you. I'll call you." I agreed and we politely hung up.

* * *

The following day was a busy one. I had been visited by a pulmonologist, an orthopedist, a neurologist, a psychologist, and more than a handful of nurses. I'd been given the all clear by the neurologist, but the pulmonologist wanted to continue to monitor my lung function, but said that I should fully recover from the smoke inhalation soon.

The orthopedist made sure that my ribs had set; she wrapped them tightly, almost painfully so and said that I should be fully healed in about eight weeks. She had offered me codeine, but I didn't like the way it made me feel, so I declined the pain medicine.

I was tired of feeling loopy and I wanted to have full control of my faculties. I could deal with the pain.

The psychologist was an interesting visit. The psychologist, Dr. Brown, said that he was just doing an assessment and he asked me a bunch of questions like, have I been having any nightmares, which I hadn't. Did I feel uneasy? Yes I did, but only because I constantly worried about Pam. Did I feel detached from my surroundings? I didn't, not really. I honestly, just wanted to get out of the hospital and go back home.

Dr. Brown jotted down some notes, and told me that he didn't think I had any negative psychological effects from the kidnapping. Duh. I could've told him that. But he was nice enough, so I didn't want to insult his intelligence. He was just doing his job. He did give me a number to a doctor in Louisiana and told me to make an appointment if I started to feel overwhelmed by everything.

* * *

Day four in the hospital, and I was beginning to have cabin fever. I wanted to get up and walk around, but the nurse would only let me do that if I could be monitored by a physical therapist. Admittedly, I was getting a bit irritated by all the doctors and nurses. I just wanted to go home.

On top of it all, I didn't even have health insurance, so the thought of needing another specialist made my anxiety levels sky rocket. I honestly didn't know how I was going to pay the hospital bills. If I thought I could get away with leaving against medical advice, I would've done it.

Jason had gone back to Bon Temps after the Bill conversation, but said he'd be back. I had spoken to him yesterday and he said his boss, Catfish Hennessey, was giving him a hard time. I assured him that I was still fine and not to worry about me.

Feeling lonely and agitated, I was having a hard time, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I just wasn't in a good place.

I heard some commotion outside of my door, it was the pitter patter of little feet, and then I heard the voice that could immediately wash away my worries.

"Slow down!" I heard Eric admonish Pam, but she didn't listen and before I knew it, she was sitting on my bed hugging me.

"I missed you!" she said so enthusiastically. My smile couldn't be contained and neither could the tears. I had missed her so much too. I didn't realize just how much until she was in my arms.

"Sorry we didn't call. Pam wanted to surprise you." Eric said.

"That's okay." I said, overwhelmed by their unexpected, but very welcomed visit. "I'm happy you're here."

"I drawed you this picture." Pam said and flung her drawing into my hand.

"You did? That's so sweet of you, let me look at it." I said and kissed her forehead. I took the picture from her and smiled immediately. She had drawn a picture of her, her daddy and me. We were in a park, with Pam sandwiched in between her daddy and myself. We were holding hands and there was a giant rainbow over our heads. It warmed my heart and I cried a little.

I looked up to see Eric's reaction. The last time we spoke, he had been a bit iffy on the relationship between Pam and me.

But to my surprise, Eric seemed happy. He gave me a bright big smile which lit up his face. It was infectious really, and I smiled right back at him.

"She drew you more pictures, but we left them at home." He said. He seemed a bit lighter than he did when he first left. Maybe the stress of everything had lessened. Either way, he didn't look at me with caution or hesitance anymore, which made me feel relieved.

"I'd love to see them sometime." I told Pam and ran my hand through her hair.

"And daddy told me I could make you a finger painting too." She giggled. I was so happy to see her smiling and laughing. This is how she should always be.

"Excuse me, Ms. Stackhouse." A nurse said as she walked into the room.

"Come in." I said.

"We can leave." Eric offered.

"No, no. it's fine. Please stay." I said quickly. Eric lifted Pam off the bed as the nurse jotted down my vitals and some other information from the monitors.

"Do you know when I'll get to leave?" I asked the nurse.

"Sorry, no. You'll have to ask Dr. Starling." She replied.

"Looks like your healing nicely. Your pulse ox looks good and your blood pressure is back to normal. I think the doctor has your blood test results too, so he should be in shortly to talk with you." She said.

"What about getting up and walking around?" I asked.

"Didn't the therapist come to see you?" she asked.

"No, but I was able to go to the restroom just fine on my own." I said and she gave me an admonishing look. I didn't care though, besides bedpans are demoralizing.

"Dr. Starling should be in shortly." She said and gathered the cart and left.

"So you're doing better then?" Eric asked. I could see the worry in his face.

"Much. I can't wait to get out of here though. I just want to take a shower and sleep in my own bed, ya know." And eat real food. I could endure hospital food for a day or so, but I was going on five days of bland, gelatinous faux food. I'm a southern girl who likes hearty meals, and I sure could go for some comfort food.

Eric gave me a worried look. "You're going back home?" He asked.

"Hopefully soon." I said.

"But Rasul told me that the police couldn't afford to monitor your house."

"I'll be fine. I have a shot gun." I replied, but that didn't seem to mollify him.

"Come stay with us." He offered, and then added "When you're released that is."

"I couldn't put you guys out like that." I said, but Pam was already rejoicing. Her eyes went wide and the excitement lit up her face.

"I owe you everything, Sookie. And believe me, you wouldn't be putting either of us out. I have a large home in a gated community. You'll be very safe."

"Please, please, please." Pam begged.

In truth, the thought of living with Pam made my heart soar, but I was worried about Eric. How long would it be until he got sick of me? Plus, I still worried that he resented me.

"You're not just offering because you pity me?" I asked. I'd had enough pity in the last few days, and I didn't want or need his.

"No." He said resolutely. "My daughter loves you, and I'm indebted to you. We'd be lucky to have you." He said.

I gave him a very pointed stare. I needed to make sure his offer was genuine and not born out of some misguided idea that he owed me anything. "Then ok." I said.

"Ok?" he repeated.

"Yes, I'll come stay with you guys."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wow! I've gotten so many new story favorites and followers. I'm truly humbled. Thank you for reading my little ditty and thanks for leaving me reviews (even though I'm shit at review replies). **

**I had a review asking if this was a E/S. I honestly don't think I have it in me to write any other pairing. ;) Frankly, I don't think there is any other pairing. **

**Hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions and sets up the E/S romance. There will be a slow burn for a bit, so be patient with me. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Home**

**SPOV**

Sometime after the Northmans had left, Rasul stopped by to give me an update on the case. "Do you know who Niall Brigant is?" He asked me.

"No. I've never heard of him before all of this." I told him. My life was turning out to be quite ridiculous. I was trying to come to grips with the fact that there were entire branches of my family that I had no idea about.

"What about Fintan Brigant?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know any Brigants." I replied.

"Niall is claiming relation to you through his son Fintan. It's unclear how Fintan fits into all of this, though Niall claims it's through your paternal grandmother." Rasul explained.

My immediate response was that I thought it was a lie. Someone was lying, whether it was this Fintan person, or Niall, but there was no way Fintan was my grandfather. I knew my grandfather, at least for a short while. He died shortly after Jason and I came to live with gran. But there was no doubt that he was my grandpa.

"It's not true." I told him firmly. "We can't confirm that Sookie, but I'm looking into it." He said, then thought for a minute and added, "You know, all families have secrets. It's possible that." He said, but I cut him off. I knew where he was going with that.

"No." I said firmly. "No. My gran wouldn't do that. She loved my grandpa and believed firmly in the Ten Commandments. It's just not her. I refuse to believe that. "

He shook his head in affirmation. I suppose he just wanted to placate me. "I promise you, I'll get to the bottom of it." He said and squeezed my hand. He left shortly after that.

I trusted Rasul as much as I could and I didn't believe he would tell me something that wasn't true. But, at the same time, I just couldn't reconcile the information he presented me. An affair, which obviously resulted in a pregnancy, would've been an incredibly salacious scandal in Bon Temps. The gossip mongers would've had a field day with that. The biggest gossiper in town was Maxine Fortenberry, who just so happened to be gran's best friend. If what Rasul alluded to was true, I just don't believe it could've remained a secret in my nosy little town.

More than that though, if it were true, how could she keep that information from granddaddy? Though I suppose that after Bill's betrayal, it shouldn't surprise me how easy it is for people to keep deep dark secrets or hide malicious hidden agendas. So was it possible that gran had an affair? I suppose so. Anything is possible. Was it likely? Well, I guess I didn't really think so.

It had been two days since I had last seen Pam and Eric, which meant that I had been in the hospital for seven days. I had gone through four rounds of physical therapy and was getting steadier on my feet, though I still needed to use a cane. My ribs were healing, though I still had to tape them and my lungs were doing well.

I was beyond ready to leave, but also nervous to stay with the Northmans. I called Jason to let him know what my plans were and he agreed that it was for the best. He told me that he'd been by my house and threw away some of the perishable food items in my fridge and pantry, mowed my grass and aired out my house a bit.

My brother was a selfish guy, who never really cared about much more than himself, but after this ordeal I had to give Jason a lot of credit. He really stepped up to the plate when it counted the most.

I had also talked to Eric yesterday and told him I was being discharged today. He assured me that he and Pam would be here to pick me up. I didn't say it, but I was really happy that he was bringing Pam. Not just because I missed her, but also because she could act as a buffer. Admittedly, Eric made me nervous and I still wasn't entirely comfortable being myself around him. It would be awkward driving all that way with just the two of us in the car. What would we talk about? I really did want to get to know him better and I wanted him to like me, if only for the fact that I love his daughter.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you ready to go pick up Sookie?" I asked my daughter, even though I already knew the answer to that. She had talked about Sookie non-stop, telling me about how pretty Sookie's hair was, or that she wanted her to play Cinderella to her Snow White. It became beyond obvious to me that Pam loved her. Sookie hung the moon, in her eyes.

At first, I was leery about their relationship. Okay, I was more like an asshole about it. I realized that after discussing things with Pam's therapist, Dr. Ludwig. I voiced all of my concerns about Sookie being too close to my daughter, and Dr. Ludwig quickly called me on my bullshit. "Are you concerned about the mental well-being of your daughter, or are you worried that Sookie is going to replace you?" Dr. Ludwig had asked me. I became defensive at first, but when she stood her ground, I finally admitted to her that I felt jealousy towards the Sookie, who was more or less, still a stranger in my eyes.

Sookie had ultimately succeeded in saving Pam, where I had failed. Sookie was the one that Pam talked about and asked for, not me. Those facts, along with my own guilt, were the reasons that I agreed to see a counselor. I'm a father, and there is absolutely no room for pride where Pam's concerned, so yes, I agreed to talk to someone about the things I was feeling.

"Let's go, I'm ready daddy!" Pam said pulling my arm. I chuckled at her enthusiasm. We had a bit of a drive ahead of us, so I made sure to grab Pammy's little pink backpack, which was filled to the brim with dolls and coloring books..

"Did you make sure to put your drawings in Sookie's room for her?" I asked Pam, as I buckled her into the booster seat in the Tahoe. "Uh huh. I put the pretty blue dolphin one on her mirror and I put the one I drawed of us on her bed." Pam replied.

Pam had been drawing with Dr. Ludwig in their sessions together. From those drawings, we were able to see the events from her perspective. It was disturbing to say the least, but Pam mostly drew her and Sookie huddled together on a bed. There was a lot of red, which Pam told us was Sookie's booboo's. It seemed, at least to Dr. Ludwig and I, that Pam had been shielded from seeing a lot of the horrors that occurred in that house. I could only thank Sookie for that.

When I thought about the events as a whole, I realized just how much I owed Sookie. I was an asshole to her in the beginning, and I promised myself that I would make it up to her. So offering her a room in my home was a no brainer. Pam loved her, I owed her and she needed a safe place to stay until this all died down.

The drive back to Magnolia took a bit longer than I had hoped, only because it started to rain and people tend to forget how to drive when rain is involved. "Don't run." I told Pam as I lifted her from the booster seat and set her on the ground. "Hold my hand." I told her as we made our way into the hospital. If I live to be a hundred years old, I never want to see this hospital again. I don't know if it's the smell or the memories this place holds, perhaps both, but that hospital affected me in a physical way.

"Sookie!" Pam hollered and ran towards her. Sookie was wearing a pair of oversized grey sweat pants and a blue T-shirt with the hospital logo. I felt like a fuck up already. I should've offered to bring her some clothes.

"Pam!" Sookie yelled back with equal enthusiasm. They hugged each other and Sookie kissed her. With a fresh set of eyes and a new perspective, the image of those two girls embracing was beautiful.

"Are you all set?" I asked Sookie.

"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." Sookie said and got up from the bed to get the plastic hospital issued bag. I noticed that she had to use a cane to walk, so I immediately stepped forward to try and help her.

"Let me get it for you." I said and picked up the bag. "Thanks." She replied bashfully.

"You have to go easy on me Pam. I'm still a little banged up." Sookie told Pam as she held her hand. We began to walk back to the car, when I occurred to me that Sookie might've racked up a huge hospital bill. I didn't want to insult her and ask about it, but I also didn't think it was right that she be burdened with such a large debt. I'm not a rich man by any means, but I make a good living.

"So, um, did you get all the hospital paperwork squared away?" I asked her nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I think so. The doctor gave me follow up instructions and some medicine which is all in the bag. I was worried about the bill though, since Merlotte's doesn't offer insurance, but Rasul told me not to worry about it." She replied. I hadn't noticed before, but she had a slight southern drawl that I really liked. What I didn't like, and this surprised even myself, was that I didn't care for the way she spoke Rasul's name. Rasul was my best friend and I would do anything for him, as he would (and had) for me, but the way she spoke of him reminded me of how you speak of a king. Like he was her hero or something. And I guess he was, but the green monster was rearing its ugly head and I didn't like it.

"Why would he say that, I wonder?" I replied almost to myself.

"I'm not sure and he didn't elaborate." She said softly. We all piled into the SUV and we began the hour plus ride back to Shreveport.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys. " She muttered softly. She was nervous, and I wasn't sure if I was the one making her feel that way, but I didn't like it. I wanted her to feel comfortable around me, but I didn't know what to do to make that happen.

"You're welcome Sookie." I said sincerely and glanced over and gave her a genuine smile. I guess the only way to make her feel okay around me was to just be easy going and sincere.

"I know this is a little awkward for you." I said and looked in the rear view mirror. Pam was out cold, so I could speak freely. "If I'm being honest with myself, it's awkward for me too. I feel like I know you because Pam talks about you all the time. But at the same time, I don't know you at all." I admitted.

She fidgeted some more, but shook her head in understanding. A few moments of silence passed before Sookie spoke again. "I just hope that someday you'll forgive me." She agonized.

I was slightly bewildered. Had I really given her the impression that I was that angry with her?_ I_ had done that. _I_ had made her feel that way.

I was an asshole.

"Sookie. There isn't anything to forgive." I said resolutely. "I can't even passably express my gratitude to you. I couldn't even begin to tell you what your actions have meant to both me and Pam. Believe me when I say that I am the one who needs to be forgiven. I am the one who failed. You. God, Sookie, you're Pam's savior and mine too." I probably wasn't expressing myself well, but I felt shitty that she felt that way.

"I did the best I could, Eric. It's just that at the end of the day, I harbor all this guilt inside me. I never wanted Pam to see any of the things the saw or experience the things she did." She lamented, hanging her head. I could see how much this ate at her and I hated that.

"We'll figure it out." Together. I wanted to say, but didn't. She nodded looked out the window contemplatively.

The stroppy feeling I had was slowly dissipating and I couldn't help but feel contented to have Sookie in our lives in a more permanent way. In time, we'd work out the residual guilt we both felt, but for now I wanted to focus on making her and Pam smile again. Because their smiles were all that mattered to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all my new followers and those of you who still read this story. Thanks especially to all who have left me a such wonderful reviews and comments, both here and on Twitter and Tumblr. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: A New Normal**

**SPOV**

I woke up a sweaty, breathless mess. I'm sure I had a nightmare, but I don't know what it was about or what had frightened me to the point of waking up in a near panic. It was only my second night in the Northman household. My first night wasn't like the second, not even remotely. Pam and I actually had a mini slumber party in the room I was staying in, and it was nightmare free.

Eric certainly had a beautiful home that looked professionally decorated, or at least I thought so, I didn't ask because that would've been rude. Though thinking about it, it was probably presumptuous of me to assume that Eric couldn't decorate his home.

Anyway, it was beautiful regardless of who was responsible for its décor. The first floor had no bedrooms, though it did have a large office with French doors and another large room which was being used as a cinema room. The first floor kitchen and living space was a modern open floor plan, though he did have a separate formal dining area, which most likely didn't get much use. Eric's style was bold, with bright primary hues adorning the walls and accents. The upstairs held the Master bedroom, which I only saw for a quick moment because by that point in the tour, my legs were giving out on me and the cane was not steady on the plush carpeting.

The room Eric told me was mine was certainly big enough to be a master bedroom. It had a jack and jill bathroom which Pam and I shared. Both the bathroom and Pam's room was girly to the nth degree, while my bedroom was mostly neutral with a queen size bed which sat next to a large window with a banquette seating area. It looked like the perfect place to spend a lazy afternoon with my nose in a book.

I heard a soft knock on the door and my name being called with a whisper. "Sookie?" Eric whispered in a question. "Come in." I said, sitting up cross-legged. I pulled the sheet up to my chin because I was wearing a minimal cotton tank top.

Eric opened the door and stepped into my room, and I flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. "Everything okay?" he asked from the doorway. "I heard yelling." He said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I must've had a nightmare. Sorry, hope I didn't wake Pam." I said, embarrassed I was loud enough that he had to come check on me.

"Don't apologize." He said, giving me an understanding nod. "I'm gonna go check on Pam real quick. Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Did I? I wasn't sure what there was to talk about, but I knew I couldn't go back to sleep, not yet anyway. I looked over at the alarm clock, 2:39 A.M. "Yeah, okay." I replied. He nodded his head and left to go check on Pam.

A few moments later he returned, this time he didn't bother knocking, which was fine since I had grabbed my robe and felt ready to receive company.

He sat on the banquette in front of the window. There was an odd moment where we just kind of stared at each other, not sure what to say. I wondered why I agreed to talk in the middle of the night, because it was a bit awkward. I was glad when Eric broke the ice by saying, "Pam had a nightmare her first night back." He looked down at his hands which were intertwined. "It scared me half to death, to be honest." I could understand that. He must've felt helpless. "I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and shoo all the monsters away."

"That must've been hard for you." I said softly. He huffed. "Honestly Sookie, sometimes, in the dark of night, when sleep is only an emulous wish, I worry that all of this is going to affect Pam… and you, in an irreparable way. It tears me up, but at the same time, it kills me that I even consider my own thoughts and feelings when I should be focusing a hundred percent on her." He admitted. It must be very difficult for him to admit to such feelings. He struck me as a proud man, not overtly emotional.

"Pam is such a resilient little girl. Brave and kind. In a lot of ways, she saved my life. I'm not sure that I would've had the will." I wanted to say that I knew she'd overcome the psychological scars, but I wasn't so sure. And besides that, it would diminish his feelings and I didn't want to do that.

Eric smiled sadly and said, "You saved her too." He said. I wanted to tell him, that I still felt a tremendous amount of guilt, but I didn't.

"Everything will be better in the morning." I said.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to knock. I'm a light sleeper these days." He said and left.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up before everyone else, so I thought it'd be nice to make a proper breakfast. After all, if I was going to stay here until the bad guys were taken down, then I needed to pull my own weight. I didn't expect to be treated like a guest, and I refused to be waited on hand and foot.

I noticed that Eric had a nice looking loaf of bread. You can't go wrong with French toast and Gran taught me to make some fantastic French toast. I whipped up some egg batter, added some vanilla, cinnamon, cream and sugar. I found some bacon in the fridge, so I put some on a sheet tray and put it in the oven to cook.

My leg was starting to bother me, so I had to lean on the countertop. I was just about to place my first batch in the frying pan when Eric walked in looking worse for the wear. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a plain grey t-shirt. I wondered, momentarily of course, if he normally wore the shirt, or if it was just for my benefit. I will admit that my mind wandered down into the gutter. He's a very handsome man; any woman in my place would think the same thing. Right, well that's how I justified it anyway.

I may have been staring at him a second or two longer than what was polite, before I quickly and awkwardly said, "I hope you don't mind. I raided your pantry." I would have to figure out a way to contribute to the grocery bills, and the other bills too for that matter. I didn't have a lot of extra money, especially since I wasn't working, but Stackhouses don't take handouts.

"Oh no, don't worry. Help yourself to anything you want." He said. My damn mind went to the gutter again, only for a second though, I swear. God, what was wrong with me. I had no business thinking of half-naked men, especially since Bill's betrayal was still so raw.

"I'll pay you for the groceries and rent." I said rather hastily. I turned away from him and put the first two pieces of toast in the skillet. I hated talking about money, it seemed like an impolite topic, but it was necessary.

"I won't accept it." He said leaning over my shoulder to smell the oven. Bacon. Men love bacon. Hell, everyone loves bacon. However good the bacon smelled, his nearness was disarming. "Eric, I can't stay here and not contribute, I just can't" I said trying to take my mind off the fact that he was standing so close to me, smelling the way he did, which was very manly with a slight hint of Old Spice.

"I'll tell you what." He said and mercifully moved to my periphery. "You keep making my house smell like this, and we'll call it even. Pam and I love French toast, by the way." I wanted to argue with him, but I just couldn't, not at that moment anyway. But that didn't mean I accepted what he said.

Eric went to set the table in the breakfast nook, not the formal dining area, while I finished cooking up the rest of the French toast. As I was bringing the food to the table, Pam came down the stairs rubbing her sleep filled eyes. "Morning Sweetie!" I proclaimed. My mood had taken on a sudden cheer and I sounded slightly deranged, even to my own ears. I blamed Eric.

"Morning momma Sookie." Pam replied. It was odd, sometimes she called me mommy, sometimes Sookie and every now and then, she just combined the two. It must be so confusing for her. Eric didn't seem to mind anymore, so I didn't correct her. Though it did make me think about how this would all affect her once everything went back to normal and I moved back home.

There wasn't a single part of me that could move on with my life and forget about her, but at the same time, Bon Temps is 45 minutes away from Shreveport. Would Eric let me see her on a schedule, like a real mother in a custody arrangement would? I put those thoughts aside for the time being. I'd cross that bridge when I got there.

"A little birdie told me that you like French toast." Her ears perked up immediately. "Yes! I do! Daddy and I usually go out to a restaurant and I get French toast and crayons." She jumped into the chair and Eric poured the syrup over the toast while I placed a glass of milk in front of her.

I wondered if Eric cooked. He had a stocked pantry, which would indicate that he did, but at the same time they did go out to eat quite a bit too. Was he a good cook? A handsome father who could cook… Jesus Sookie! I chided myself.

"We go to the Scrambled Egg on Saturdays. They have amazing French toast." He said then dug in to his generous helping. He made a Mmm noise, then said, "This tastes incredible Sookie. Way better than the Scrambled Egg. Huh Pammy?" It was so odd being in such a domestic situation. I loved it, of course, but I hadn't had that since Gran, Jason and I all lived in the old farmhouse some years ago.

I was the nurturing type, I always knew that, but living in the old farmhouse all alone, I didn't allow that part of me to flourish. But with Eric and Pam all together sitting around the breakfast table talking and laughing, like a normal happy family would, I felt a part of me come alive. And yet it felt bittersweet. This wasn't my life, not really. I'd have to give this up at some point, probably in the near future and when that day would come, it would be painful.

"So whatcha wanna do today?" Pam asked me. On our way to Eric's house that first night, we had stopped at my farmhouse, so that I could get some clothes and toiletries and such. It was a quick trip and I'd have to go back soon to get my car and clean out the fridge.

It was supposed to be pretty hot, and Eric had a really nice in ground pool in the backyard. Being a lover of the sun, my response was easy. "Let's go swimming." I said a little too excitedly. I hadn't been in a pool like his since I was in High School when Tara and I snuck into the pool at the YMCA over in Springlake. "Let's ask your daddy, if it's alright." I added. The last thing I wanted to do was overstep my boundaries where he was concerned.

Pam quickly scurried off into the office where Eric was holed up doing some paperwork for his bar. Eric was the owner of one of the most popular bars in Shreveport, though he was modest about its success. Even I knew how popular his bar was, and I lived out in BFE.

Pam came back just as quickly as she left announcing with enthusiasm that Eric said it was okay to go swimming as long as she wore her princess floaties, which I found out meant that she had to wear the inflatable arm floats.

We both scuttled off to our respective rooms, well, Pam a lot faster than me since I was slow and reliant on the cane to ease the pressure in my leg, but we went off to put on out bathing suits.

I had brought a suit with me, only because Eric told me he had a pool on the drive. In my haste to pack some clothes, I had the foresight to grab a swimsuit. The problem I had now, was that also in my haste to pack some clothes, I grabbed one of my skimpier suits. It wasn't obscene or anything, but it was a halter top red bikini that did little to hide my ample cleavage, add that to the fact that I still had some pretty mean looking bruises and scars, I was a bit hesitant. I agonized over my suit until Pam had finally lost patience with me and began knocking on the door. I just hoped that Eric stayed occupied in his office for a while, or at least until we were finished swimming.

* * *

**EPOV**

The unusual domestic scene at breakfast had me reeling, and I needed some alone time. Which worked out well because payroll needed to be done and everyone knows how awful Quickbooks is.

Having a woman around the house wasn't something I thought Pam and I were missing, however Sookie made me re-think that. Maybe it was just her. The easy way in which she floated around the kitchen even with a hurt leg, like she had been here all along, caused me to smile. She had a way about her that made everyone gravitate to her. I doubt she even realized just how captivating she was. No wonder Pam fell in love with her so quickly. She was warm and friendly, yet she had this humility that was rare for a woman her age.

I was glad that she felt at home enough to cook a meal, but at the same time, I didn't want her to feel obligated. I even tried to do the dishes after breakfast, but she flat out refused, going so far as to kick me out of my own kitchen. The nightmare from earlier didn't seem to be affecting her and for that I was thankful. She didn't deserve to be perpetually haunted by her own mind.

I just finished the last of the payroll and the quarterly taxes and was on my way to check on the girls, but the sight that befell me caused me to stop in my tracks. Sookie. Floating on a lounge in the middle of the pool wearing a tiny red bikini. Jesus, I had to check to make sure I was decent enough to walk out there in front of them. "Clancy in a thong, old Mrs. Patterson naked." I told myself over and over, imagining those things, so that the pop up tent in my pants went the hell away. That was fucking embarrassing.

Who the hell knew Sookie had a body like that? I'd only ever seen her in hospital scrubs and oversized sweats; so needless to say, I was breathless when I saw that she had these amazing curves that were in all the right places. The halter top of her bikini accentuated her plenteous breasts and flat stomach. The curve of her hips which led to her thick yet muscular thighs and legs had me damn near drooling.

I was so screwed.


End file.
